


Oh My Hod, They Were Roommates

by bibliophileemily



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fon Tech, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Housemates, M/M, POV Multiple, Pining, Post-Canon, Rehabilitation, Roommates, Saving the World, Scheming, Science Experiments, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophileemily/pseuds/bibliophileemily
Summary: ND 2019: In Grand Chokmah shall reside a man with noble blood and hair of gold. His name shall be Gailardia Galan of the House Gardios. And he will be asked to perform an important task for the entertainment of his Emperor.Also in Grand Chokmah shall be another man. He shall call himself the Rose, although that will not be his true name. He will be released from prison with no home to call his own.Gailardia Galan shall take him into his house, and the two shall live under one roof. And from that day forward, strange tidings shall occur...
Relationships: Dist the Reaper & Guy Cecil, Guy Cecil/Noelle, one-sided Dist/Jade
Comments: 50
Kudos: 13
Collections: Tales Big Bang 2020





	1. Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic idea for over a decade.  
> It started as one dumb idea, then grew into a few silly ideas, then a couple headcanons, then finally, a full-blown fic idea.  
> I'm so happy to share it with the fandom at last. Enjoy!  
> All art drawn for this fic can be found [here](https://tales-of-big-bang.tumblr.com/post/611341205324906496/art-by-summerlycoris-and-melly-artes-title-oh). Thank you, thank you, thank you to my amazing artists, summerlycoris and melly-artes!

ND 2019, Sylphday, UndineDecan 16

* * *

The day that turned Guy Cecil's life upside down began like any other Sylphday. It was early spring, and although the sun was shining, the weather hadn't completely cast off the chill of winter. Guy was about to make breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

That was unusual. Even more unusual was that Jade Curtiss was the one standing on his front porch.

"Hi, Jade," Guy said, suppressing a yawn. "What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"His Majesty the Emperor has requested an audience with you at your earliest convenience," Jade said.

"He wasn't kidding about the early part," Guy said, shaking his head. Something like this wasn't enough to bother him though; he was the type that took everything lightly.

"I understood His Majesty wished to see you sooner rather than later," Jade continued. "If you could be ready within the next fifteen minutes, that would be best."

"I can be ready. That's strange that he sent you to fetch me though... what do you think he wants?"

Jade's face tensed for a moment before he broke into his usual smile. "Oh, I couldn't possibly answer that. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise!"

"OK, OK, keep it a secret," Guy said. "I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle."

"We'll see about that," Jade said before taking his leave.

For Guy's part, he didn't really expect anything too out of the ordinary. Peony kept him busy with work, but his requests were straight-forward.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

* * *

When Guy arrived at the palace, a maid directed him to Peony's bedroom. He could smell the rappigs from outside the door and couldn't help wondering if he would be asked to babysit them again. That wasn't an unpleasant job, but it didn't really merit heading over first thing in the morning.

He knocked twice, and Peony opened the door himself.

"Oh, good! You're finally here! Come on in!"

Anyone uninitiated to the personal habits of the Emperor of Malkuth would be shocked at what he saw, but Guy knew what to expect. Six grown rappigs made themselves at home there, lying on various pieces of furniture and calmly eating the houseplants. All of the seats were occupied, so Guy picked up the rappig named Luke from a chair and sat down.

"So what do you need me to do?" Guy asked. Luke jumped up on his lap, and Guy started stroking his fur. _Sweet little guy_ , he thought.

"I'm glad you're here on time. I don't know who else I could ask about this." Peony flopped onto his bed and rested his head on his fist. "It concerns Saphir."

Guy thought immediately of the sickly rappig whose snout he'd wiped so many times before. "Did he catch another cold? Poor devil can't catch a break."

"Not that I know of," Peony said, "but you can ask him yourself."

"Huh?"

Peony stifled a laugh. "You can come in now," he called.

The door swung open.

Guy almost didn't recognize the person before him without his floating chair and ostentatious pink collar, but once realization dawned, his hand flew to unsheathe his sword.

"Dist the Reaper!"

At the sight of the sword, the aforementioned person screamed before dropping to the ground and curling himself into a ball. "What the hell, Peony?" he snapped. "You said no more interrogations!"

"If I wanted you interrogated, I'd still have you in the dungeon," Peony said as he jumped up. "Put your sword away, Gailardia Galan. Saphir, get up; Guy's not going to hurt you."

Instantly, Saphir was up, haughtily smoothing the wrinkles from his clothing. "Of course he won't. I'm much too valuable an asset for you to lose."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself, buddy." Peony slapped him on the back. "You two already know each other, but let's go through an introduction anyway." He pointed to them in turn. "Gailardia Galan of the House Gardios, Dr. Saphir Wyon Neis. Saphir, Guy."

Guy looked at the last remaining God-General, who looked back at him with barely-concealed disinterest.

_So Dist is going by 'Saphir' again_ , Guy thought. That mades sense to him. The name 'Dist the Reaper' would evoke fear and memories of the God-Generals, but 'Dr. Saphir Wyon Neis' sounded like a genius of fon technology. Guy certainly wasn't one to begrudge anyone reclaiming a name long out of use.

What didn't make sense was why Saphir was standing in the Emperor's bedroom with no guards in sight.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Peony said after seeing Guy's facial expression. "You're probably wondering what Saphir's doing out of prison.

"He's been working for me. Jade needed an assistant in his research, and Saphir was the only guy for the job. He's been under twenty-four hour surveillance here in the palace, but good behavior merits a little more freedom. Or so I'm hoping--he's got a court hearing coming up that determines whether or not he can be trusted to live on his own."

"Sounds reasonable." Guy didn't entirely understand what counted as 'good behavior,' but Saphir had been standing there without any outbursts while Peony was talking, so maybe he was working on himself and making amends. Guy could give him credit for that. "Well, anyway," Guy went on, "What does this all have to do with me?"

"I never got to see that mansion you built," Peony said, a wicked grin spreading over his face. "How many bedrooms did you say it had?"


	2. Saphir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter was drawn by summerlycoris. Click [here](https://tales-of-big-bang.tumblr.com/post/611341205324906496/art-by-summerlycoris-and-melly-artes-title-oh) to see the post; the second picture is the one that corresponds with this chapter.

Undineday, UndineDecan 29

* * *

It was moving day.

Prison cells didn't allow for many personal effects, so Saphir didn't have much to pack. He didn't care though; all he wanted was to get out of there and never look back.

This was his last chance. He avoided execution only because of Peony's mercy, but if he had one more misstep, he would face prison for life, likely in solitary confinement. Saphir shuddered. From now on, he was going to live a law-abiding life. He would attend weekly check-ins with his parole officer for three months. For the first six months, he would be escorted to and from work by military personnel, and he was not allowed to leave his new residence without an approved escort. Worst of all, in Saphir's mind, he was required to live in Grand Chokmah for the next two years.

The last condition had Saphir grumbling under his breath. He had no desire to live in the same city as that pea-brain of a ruler, but he had no choice, and besides, Grand Chokmah was where Jade lived...

_Don't go there._ Saphir shook his head and refocused his attention on packing. He couldn't wait to get to the Gardios mansion, to have his own room and privacy. He hadn't had a moment without a guard standing a few meters away. Even now, a guard was watching him as he packed up his notebooks and quills in a trunk.

"You have five more minutes," the guard reminded him.

_I know, you imbecile!_ the shadow of Dist within him thought. Saphir shoved that away. _You're not welcome here_ , he thought before closing the trunk. "I'm finished."

Much to his relief, the guard carried it for him.

It was not quite a full hour after dawn, and the city was sparkling in the early morning sunshine. Few people were about, and Saphir was grateful that no one could see him squinting and stumbling about on his way. When was the last time he got to go outside? He shivered; he was woefully underdressed for the weather.

The walk was almost too short. Saphir didn't have time to be nervous about what it would be like moving in with an almost-stranger before they reached the doorstep.

Guy answered the door before anyone could knock. "Great timing!" he said. "We just got your bedroom fixed up." He looked at the trunk. "That's all you got?"

Stunned, Saphir nodded, wondering who else "we" meant. He was under the impression Guy lived alone.

"Well, come on in." Guy swung the door open. "I'll show you your room."

The house wasn't as grand as Saphir had imagined, but it was still large enough to impress. High ceilings, rows of tall windows, and a grand staircase dominated the view. It seemed all the larger because the place was barren of furniture.

"I'm not really one for decorating," Guy said, leading Saphir up the stairs. "Pere keeps scolding me about it, but I told him he could fix the place up himself."

Saphir didn't know who Pere was, but he was too distracted by the view to ask. He hadn't realized how close to the sea they were, and he could see ocean spanning the entire horizon.

"Isn't it great? I'm really lucky the Gardios lands were located this close to the water; I'd hate to build inland." Guy pointed to the double doors at the top of the stairs. "That's my room; yours is right down here." He showed Saphir to the door at the end of the hall and stepped aside to let him go in first.

The room was bright with natural light shining through tall windows in the pale lavender walls. A double bed with a white chenille spread was made up with flowered sheets and a purple quilt. A chest of drawers, a matching nightstand, and a large writing desk completed the furniture. The room wasn't terribly spacious, but a second door opened into an ensuite bathroom. Saphir didn't dare get his hopes up, but he thought he spied a large soaking tub inside.

He couldn't speak. After being confined to a tiny cell, this was paradise. This was better than anywhere he'd ever lived, if he was honest. His childhood home in Keterburg had been squalid and cold, his prior time in Grand Chokmah had been spent in military barracks, and his rented rooms in Belkend and Daath had been identically boring.

The moment was interrupted when the soldier dropped the trunk on the floor with a thud.

"Need me for anything else?" he asked.

"Nope, I've got it from here," Guy said, giving him a couple gald for his trouble. "I'll give you some time to unpack," he said to Saphir. "Breakfast will be ready soon, so come on downstairs whenever you're ready."

And just like that, Saphir was alone.

He stood perfectly still, eyes shut, convinced this was a dream and it would all be gone when he woke up. But when he opened his eyes, the room was still there. No, _his_ room was still there.

* * *

It only took him a few moments to unpack. He wasn't terribly hungry, but he'd been dining on lukewarm rice porridge most mornings and was curious about what sort of things Guy would cook for breakfast.

When Saphir reached the bottom of the stairs, the main room was empty. He followed voices around the corner to a dining room, where Guy was setting down a serving plate piled high with pancakes.

"That didn't take long," he said. "Good timing though; these are hot off the griddle."

Saphir stared wide-eyed. The table was covered with all sorts of food: fruit, potatoes, grilled fish, and a quiche. "You cooked this all yourself?"

Guy laughed. "No, I had help." He called over his shoulder. "Anise, you better show yourself, or Saphir is going to think I have breakfast like this all the time."

As if on cue, Anise burst from the kitchen in a frilly pink apron.

"Hi, Dist!" she cried, setting down the tray of bacon she was carrying and rushing over to hug him.

"It's Saphir now" was all he could manage to gasp. For such a small person, she had strong arms.

"Oh, right; sorry! Saphir." She let go. "I'm so glad you're not a bad guy anymore!"

Saphir didn't know what to say to that, but he somehow thought he shared her feeling.


	3. Anise

Anise was the first person Guy wrote after Emperor Peony gave him a roommate. Once she finally stopped laughing, she thought about what it would be like to actually live with Dist.

She thought this arrangement was a recipe for disaster. Guy was way too good natured to keep someone as devious as Dist in line. She could clearly imagine Dist managing to weasel his way past Guy and escaping again. 

Even if he did follow the rules and stay put, Dist was annoying. Anise only ate lunch with him every day for a few months, and even that was too much time to be around him. Guy was much more patient than she was, but would he really be able to handle Dist for more than an hour at a time?

So of course she wrote back saying she would be there to help out the first day.

Now that she was here, though, Anise couldn't help staring at Dist-- _ Saphir _ , she corrected herself. She remembered the stupid, rotten, friendless, ugly, snotty, poor excuse for a human being he used to be and couldn't help worrying a little. She didn't forgive easily, and she never forgot anyone's transgressions, but at the same time, he'd been kind to her in the past. If the Emperor trusted him to be out of prison, maybe Saphir really had changed.

He certainly had a bigger appetite. Anise expected Guy to eat a lot and planned accordingly, but Saphir also was happily making his way through the spread she'd made.

"Everything is delicious!" he exclaimed between bites. "Anise, I had no idea you were such a talented cook!"

"Yeah, Anise is great," Guy chimed in. "She was always my favorite cook during our adventures. Anybody who can make rappig meat taste good is a winner in my book."

"Oh, please; stop!" Anise said, secretly hoping they would keep going. Florian was the only one who complimented her cooking at home, and she loved the praise. 

Guy started explaining the layout of the rooms that Saphir hadn't seen yet. "So downstairs is the kitchen and the dining room. Pere's bedroom is down here around the back, and then there are a few guest rooms across the hallway."

"I meant to ask earlier, Gailardia, but who is Pere?"

Anise snorted.  _ Gailardia? Wonder how long that will last. _

Guy ignored the formal name. "Pere is one of my oldest friends who lives here with me. He's visiting St. Binah right now, so you'll meet him in a few weeks."

"I look forward to meeting him."

The rest of breakfast went by. Anise was clearing away the dishes when Guy asked Saphir how he liked his room and if he needed anything else.

"I know it's kind of empty around here. I don't spend a lot of time at home so I don't really pay attention to furniture and stuff like that."

"The furniture you've provided will suit me well. Although I wouldn't mind picking up a few toiletries and such."

"All right. My day is open so I can take you. Speaking of which, did His Majesty set up anything for when you start work, or do I need to take you there?"

Anise headed back into the kitchen before she could hear the rest of the conversation.  _ So Dist needs an escort when he goes outside?  _ she thought.  _ Makes sense. I wouldn't want him running around on his own yet either. _

Still, she couldn't help thinking Guy was being too nice about everything. He had his own stuff to do, didn't he? Certainly he wasn't expected to have to babysit his new housemate all day. 

Anise was so busy washing dishes and thinking that she didn't realize Jade was in the kitchen with her until he gave a fake cough.

"Whoa! Colonel, how long have you been there?"

"Just long enough to realize I didn't want to interrupt such a peaceful breakfast."

"You wouldn't be interrupting anything!" Anise retorted. "Besides, I bet Saphir would  _ love _ to see you."

Jade's face darkened, and he tilted his head so that his eyes were hidden behind his glasses. "Which is precisely why I don't want to go in. Well, I'll make my report to Emperor Peony. It seems Saphir doesn't need an escort for today."

"You're wrong there! He wants to go shopping. Someone will have to go with him for that."

"But of course.  _ Someone _ \--" Jade tapped Anise on the forehead. "--will take him."

"What? But Colonel!"

"Now, now, Anise. You of all people should know that walking dogs is quite a profitable enterprise." Jade held up a small money bag. "It's not like you to turn down a chance to earn some Gald."

Anise pouted, but she couldn't resist the opportunity to be paid. So what if Jade treated her like a little kid? She loved shopping, especially when someone else was footing the bill.

"Fine, I'll do it. But it's gonna cost you double!"

She waited until Jade was gone before she came back into the dining room. "Hey, Saphir," she sang. "How about I take you shopping for some new decorations? I did my best with what we had, but your room's still kinda blah. I bet we could make it a lot nicer!"

Saphir stared at her. "You would do that for me?"

"Well, yeah," Anise said. "We're friends, right?" She was exaggerating their relationship a little bit, but the smile he gave her made her question that. Was he really that starved for kindness?

"Good idea, Anise," Guy said. "I'll go too."

Saphir looked like he couldn't believe his good luck. "Well, if you want to come with me..."

He looked so pleased that they both wanted to spend time with him; maybe, Anise thought, this won't be a disaster after all.


	4. Guy

Guy felt like a third wheel throughout the entire shopping trip. He tagged along as Anise and Saphir picked out curtains, picture frames, and an extra set of sheets, but he had nothing to contribute. He was useless in this department; thankfully, Anise knew what looked good and what would appeal to Saphir’s tastes.

Guy was momentarily distracted by a fon machine that cooked eggs six different ways when he realized people were staring at him. 

No, not at him , he realized as he looked over his shoulder.  At _Saphir_.

He drew Anise aside while Saphir was examining bath salts. "Hey, Anise? Any chance we could hurry this up?" He subtly nodded to the onlookers.

"On it!"

They paid for their purchases and lugged them home in record time. While Saphir unpacked and rearranged, Anise and Guy held a quick conference downstairs.

"You think they were staring because they recognize him?" Anise asked.

"I'm certain of it. Dist was great at standing out in a crowd. People won’t easily forget someone like that.” Guy sighed. Maybe this arrangement would be harder than he thought.

"Cheer up, Guy. You've got lots of help. You've got me and the Colonel and--"

"Anise!" Saphir called from the top of the stairs. "I can't put up my new curtains alone!"

"Guess you'd better go help him," Guy said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I better hurry. Noelle will be here any minute now to take me back to Daath."

"Noelle's coming to get you?" Guy perked up. Noelle was one of the only people he knew who didn't mind talking about fon tech with him. They wrote back and forth frequently and tried to meet up whenever he was in Sheridan or she was in Grand Chokmah. He had no idea she was responsible for Anise’s transportation back home.

"Yeah, she said she'd pick me up around noon." Anise adopted an evil grin. "Why don't you go meet her for me? Tell her I'll be along after I'm done helping Saphir."

Guy wasn't sure what her expression was about, but he was happy to do as she asked. Maybe he could get Noelle to set a date for their next flying lesson. His heart sped up at the thought of being behind the controls of the Albiore. Even though he hadn't left the ground yet, the three lessons he'd already had were spectacular, and Noelle promised that the next one would actually include some hovering.

He set a brisk pace over to the harbor, hoping to see the landing. Other curious citizens meandered in the same direction--the Albiores were still a bit of a novelty in Auldrant, and their comings-and-goings were mini spectacles for everyday folk.

The Albiore was already soaring in from the northwest sky. He felt like a kid again, butterflies in his stomach from excitement. Seeing the airship never got old.

Noelle made a perfect water landing, earning applause and a few cheers, then pulled up to the dock and exited the aircraft.

"Sorry, no flights today," she said to the children who clustered around her. "I'm on the job."

"Noelle!" Guy waved to her as he approached.

"Guy!" Her face lit up and she ran over to meet him. "It's been a while; how are you?"

"It has. I haven't been able to make it over to Sheridan lately; there's too much going on here."

"Yeah, Anise told me about your new living situation. What's that been like?"

"Well, he just moved in today, but so far, so good. Do you want to walk back with me?"

Noelle pressed her lips together in a thin line. "No, I think I'll stay here to wait for Anise."

Guy wasn't surprised; he hadn't forgotten about Dist kidnapping her. He was trying his best, but even he was having a hard time coming to terms with a former enemy actually living under his roof. Guy understood forgiveness and redemption, but it was still weird to think about it.

He changed the subject. "So you're only here to pick up Anise?"

"Yep. I had some mail to deliver, but that's already taken care of." She grinned. "Why, hoping for your next flying lesson?"

Guy laughed. "You caught me. I can't help it, OK? It's always been my dream to fly an airship."

"Well, it’s a good thing we're friends. What's your schedule look like for the next few weeks?"

By the time they'd hammered out a date, Anise had arrived at the dock and was watching them with a knowing smirk on her face.

"You two sure look cozy," she said.

"Anise!" Noelle protested, cheeks already turning pink. "We'd better go. See you later, Guy!" She turned and marched back to the Albiore without a backwards glance.

"You shouldn't tease Noelle like that," Guy said.

"Who says I was teasing?" Anise said with a wink. She moved forward with her arms open. "Up for a hug today?"

Guy took a deep breath, trying to quell the familiar panic rising inside him. "Let's give it a shot."

Anise gently put her arms around him for a few seconds before giving him a little squeeze and letting go. "You're so much better than you used to be," she said. "You should be proud."

"I don't know about that. Take care, Anise."

"Will do! Bye!"

Guy watched the Albiore take off, waving until it was high up in the sky, then booked it back home. He didn't think it was a good idea to leave Saphir unattended for too long.

When he got back home, he called out a greeting, but was met with no answer. No way, he thought. There’s no way he would have made a break for it already. He dashed up the stairs and rushed to Saphir's bedroom.

To Guy's relief, Saphir was fast asleep on his bed, mumbling about someone named Tarlow in his sleep.

Guy withdrew to his own room and flung himself on his own bed. It was only the first day of Saphir living here, and he was already exhausted.

_ Things are definitely going to be more interesting from now on _ , he thought.


	5. Saphir

Sylphday, UndineDecan 30

* * *

The next morning, Saphir woke up late. He'd planned on waking up early, but his new bed was too comfortable. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well.

He took his time dressing and preparing for the day, then opened his bedroom door and peered out. The doors to Guy's bedroom open, and, judging by the quiet, he wasn't there.

Saphir tiptoed down the stairs and checked the rooms in succession--all empty.

 _Make a run for it_ , Dist hissed in his ear. _Now's your chance!_

Saphir hesitated and looked at the front door. It really did look like Guy had left him home unsupervised. Who knew if an opportunity for escape would ever come again? On the other hand, he thought, there could be armed guards posted around the entire mansion. Better to stay here.

He ignored Dist's ranting and wandered to the kitchen, where he found a covered dish with a note beside it.

"Had to run a few errands. Saved you some breakfast. I'll be back around noon. --Guy"

Saphir opened the dish to find toast and eggs. It wasn't anything special, but the gesture was kind, and he was glad he hadn't tried to run away after all.

He took his time eating, trying to come up with something to do before Guy got back. He'd already unpacked and set up his room the way he liked it. He hadn't brought any of his research from the military headquarters, and given the sparse furnishings of the house, he doubted he'd find any books to read. He couldn't even clean up the house because it was already spotless.

After breakfast, he was putting away the dishes he'd just washed when he heard it: drip. Senses heightened, he searched for the cause of the sound.

The kitchen faucet was dripping. It hadn't been doing that before Saphir washed dishes.

He tried all his usual tricks: turning the water on and off, turning the handle different ways, even smacking the faucet a few times. Nothing worked. It still dripped every ten seconds.

Not a problem, he thought. I won't let it bother me. When Gailardia gets back, we can fix it together.

To convince himself of this, Saphir marched up the stairs back into his room.

He doodled in a notebook for a while, pondering a few new fon machines, but he kept pausing and thinking about the sink. He'd found a toolbox under the sink when looking for the dish soap. He was no plumber, but he was a fontech genius and had performed simple home repairs when he lived in Belkend. How hard could it be to fix one leaky faucet?

* * *

It was almost noon, and Saphir was starting to panic.

The sink had been completely disassembled. Pipe pieces and various bolts were strewn about the kitchen floor. Saphir stopped wrestling with the fixture and reassessed the situation. He'd fixed the leak within the first ten minutes, but then the sink wasn't draining properly, and taking apart the pipes to fix that had resulted in the current situation.

He wiped his forehead on his sleeve and started fitting pieces together. It was a giant puzzle; the challenge would be enjoyable, if not for the time limit. Guy would be home any minute, and Saphir would not let him come back to find his kitchen sink torn apart like this. He'd just gotten settled; he couldn't ruin this.

Finally, he got the faucet back in place, with the pipes all connected. Nothing was dripping or plugged or out of place. Saphir had just enough time to exhale in relief before the front door opened.

"Yo, Saphir! Everything go OK while I was gone?" Guy said as he came in.

Saphir didn't respond; he'd just noticed something shiny on the ground by his feet. He bent and picked up a washer. Was it from the sink? Had he left it out by accident? He hoped it wasn't important.

Guy didn't notice anything wrong. "I picked up some cod for lunch," he continued. "I forgot to ask if you like fish or not. Everybody likes cod, though, right?"

Saphir made an affirmative answer, still preoccupied with the sink. He was so busy mentally reexamining the sink's construction that he didn't notice Guy pulling his gloves off to wash his hands until it was too late.

"Wait, Gailardia! Don't!"

The second Guy touched the faucet, it snapped off in his hand. Water shot out in all directions, hitting Guy right in the face. "Argh!"

"Damn it!" Saphir grabbed a wrench and dove under the sink to shut the water off. As soon as he got close, a pipe burst and sprayed him with water as well. Swearing profusely, he fought his way back and brandished his wrench at the mess. By the time he got the water switched off, he and Guy were soaked, and the entire kitchen was flooded.

They both sat on the kitchen floor, too shocked to say anything. Saphir was terrified. _You've done it now_ , Dist screamed at him. _Did you really think you could live with someone else like this? You should have run while you had the chance!_ He squeezed his eyes shut; whatever Guy said or did next was sure to be unpleasant.

Guy laughed. It started as a low chuckle, then warmed into actual peals of merriment. "Oh, man," he gasped, wiping tears from his eyes. "I knew it'd be trouble living with you, but I didn't think it'd be this kind of trouble."

Saphir was too stunned by Guy's reaction to speak. This wasn't funny at all! Was he going to be punished or not? "I was trying to fix it," he said at last. "But I think I just made it worse."

"Things happen." Guy stood and held his hand out to help Saphir up. "Let's get this cleaned up."

* * *

An hour later, they went out for lunch since the cod had been ruined. Guy ordered them both beers, something Saphir would have normally refused, but it seemed like an appropriate drink after the morning they'd had.

"All's well that ends well, right?" Guy asked.

"I suppose," Saphir muttered, not sure if he actually believed that. The mess was gone, but the sink was still broken because of him.

"Although it's a good thing Pere isn't back yet. I don't think he would have reacted so well..."

Saphir was already nervous about meeting Pere. He fidgeted with his napkin, trying not to worry about what Pere would think of him. He already noticed the stares he was getting from the other customers in the restaurant. He wanted to stand up and scream that he wasn't Dist anymore, but that was exactly something Dist would do. Atonement was difficult, but it was even harder when no one knew how much effort he was making to change.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Guy said, noticing Saphir's distress. "Pere's a good guy. I'm sure you'll get along fine." He took a sip of his beer. "Oh, man, I never found out if you do like fish or not. I guess I should have these conversations before I go grocery shopping."

"I like fish. And I can cook decently well." Saphir shrugged. "Nothing fancy, but I can do my share to help out."

"I'll take you up on that. Just as long as you stay away from home repairs from now on."

They both laughed at that. Saphir was starting to feel a bit more comfortable talking to Guy. For such a young man, he was surprisingly mature, and he was interested in fontech. If they hadn't been enemies from the beginning, perhaps they would have been friends first. Saphir wondered if it was too late or if they could become friends someday.

"You were born in Hod, weren't you, Gailardia?"

"You don't need to be so formal. Just "Guy" is fine." Guy leaned back in his chair. "I was born in Hod, yeah. It's weird how well I remember it, considering I was only five when it was destroyed. Did you ever go there?"

"Only once, as an adult. I went to supervise the fomicry machine installations there." He stopped; that wasn't exactly a subject he should pursue, considering those machines directly led to Hod's destruction. "My mother was born in Hod, but she died when I was young, so I never visited her family there."

"Your mom was born in Hod?" Guy's eyes were wide. "Really?"

Saphir nodded. "Why else would I have three names?"

"I guess I never thought about it before. Who would have thought we'd have so much in common?" He held out his beer bottle to Saphir. "Cheers to us then."

Saphir didn't hesitate before clinking his own beer against Guy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saphir's mother coming from Hod is head canon, but he has three names! It totally makes sense that he could have some Hod ancestry!


	6. Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper Cadogan is a character from the manga adaptation called Memories of Jade. If you haven't read it (please do! it's very good!), the main thing you need to know is that Jasper and Jade went to military school together (Saphir went at the same time too) and kept in touch over the years. Also, Jasper was known as "Good J.C.," and Jade was "Evil J.C." (a fitting nickname, if I ever heard one).

Lunaday, UndineDecan 41

* * *

Jasper should have known the day was going to be difficult the moment his old classmate Jade Curtiss knocked on his office door. He should have learned long ago to refuse Jade's requests, but, as usual, he decided to hear him out before jumping to conclusions.

"Let me get this straight," he said, processing out loud what Jade had just told him. "Someone needs to get Saphir from a mansion across town and bring him here to the military headquarters in time for him to start work, right?"

Jade nodded. "Correct."

"I thought he was living here, doing research for His Majesty," Jasper continued.

"He was living here," Jade said. "His Highness allowed him parole, but he still needs supervision going to and from headquarters."

Jasper noticed Jade wasn't smiling, betraying how upset he felt about the new situation.

"There isn't a soldier already assigned to escort duty?"

"Unfortunately, seeing as how Saphir will be working directly under me--" Again, Jade grimaced. "--His Majesty has requested that I go to pick up Saphir myself."

"You're working together?" Jasper couldn't believe it. Certainly they weren't going to resume fomicry experiments! "Why do I have a bad feeling about that?"

"It's probably indigestion; I wouldn't worry," Jade quipped. "Unfortunately, I have so much to do this morning; I couldn't possibly leave headquarters at such a crucial time."

Jasper, confused, looked at Jade's desk, bare of any paperwork. Then he internally groaned as he realized that once again, Jade had gotten the best of him. 

"You want me to go fetch him," Jasper sighed. 'Evil J.C.' indeed; leave it to Jade to stick him with this uncomfortable task. Even though they'd all been military schoolmates together, Jasper and Saphir's relationship wasn't exactly cordial. "Fine," he conceded. "You owe me a drink tonight then."

Jade gave him a terse smile. "We'll see about that. You'd better get going, or you'll both be late for work."

* * *

The Gardios mansion was easy to spot among the old noble houses of Grand Chokmah. Most of the buildings in the area had similar architecture, due to city ordinance that kept styles from too much variety, but Guy's house still had a distinct Hod flair.

Jasper knocked twice on the door. An old man answered.

"Hello? Are you here for Master Gailardia? I'm afraid he's already left for the day."

"Good morning. I'm Major Jasper Cadogan, Second Intelligence Division of the Malkuth Military. I'm actually here for Dr. Neis."

A flash of annoyance crossed the old man's face. "Of course. Just a moment."

A tremendous bustle took place at the top of the stairs. Over the old man's shoulder, Jasper could see Saphir knotting his tie while shrugging into a jacket and pulling on his shoes.

Some things don't change, he thought. Typical Saphir, running late in the morning.

"Is Jade here?" Saphir called. "Pere, is that Jade at the door?"

"It's Major Cadogan, Master Saphir," Pere responded, with just a touch of sarcasm to his voice.

"Cadogan?" Saphir stopped and glared. "...you."

"Hello, Saphir." Jasper managed a grin. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Saphir stalked down the stairs with all the dignity he could muster. "Well, Pere, I'm off," he said, refusing to look at Jasper.

"Safe travels," Pere responded, a small twinkle in his eye.

Jasper sighed and thought of that drink Jade owed him.

* * *

The walk back to headquarters was silent, though Jasper had expected that. Saphir hated him during their days in the academy, believing Jasper was a threat to his relationship with Jade. Jasper thought this was ridiculous; he never got any closer to Jade than Saphir did. 

Just as they reached the building, Saphir broke the silence. "Did Peony send you to pick me up?"

Jasper flinched at Saphir's lack of respect. He uses the Emperor's name so casually... "He did not. Someone else asked me to get you."

"Hmph." Saphir crossed his arms. "I suppose Jade was too busy to come and get me himself."

Jasper said nothing. The last thing he wanted was to get more involved in Jade and Saphir's complicated relationship. He already felt like he knew too much.

They checked in, and Jasper led the way to Jade's office.

"After you," he said after he knocked, gesturing Saphir forward.

For the first time since they left, Saphir showed an emotion other than disdain. He was trying and failing to hide how terrified he was. Jasper almost felt sorry for him.

"Come in," Jade said from inside. Saphir didn't move to open the door, so Jasper did it himself.

"Ah, Jasper." Jade stood up from his desk. "Thank you for fetching Saphir for me."

Saphir's face twisted.

"Jade sent you? And you didn't say anything?"

Jasper laughed uneasily. "Sorry, Saphir. I figured you wouldn't be happy to know."

Saphir glared at him. "I see you're right back at getting in the way. Are you going to be working on fomicry with us again too?"

"No, I have my own duties right---did you say 'fomicry'?" Jasper felt a chill go down his spine. He knew something bad would happen if these two worked together again.

"Don't worry, Jasper. We're researching fomicry to help the replicas that already exist," Jade explained. "The ban on fomicry only applies to living things, and it's a ban I intend to uphold."

"Well... in that case, I'll leave you to it." Jasper said his goodbyes and left the room. He felt sick. He trusted that Jade would stay true to his word, but he didn't trust Saphir. He'd been there during the darkest parts of their lives, and he knew the terrible things they were capable of. As much as he didn't want to be involved, he decided he'd need to keep a close eye on them. After all, it never hurt to be too cautious.


	7. Guy

Loreleiday, Undine Decan 52

* * *

Guy wasn't much of a meeting person. His involvement in the House of Nobles was important, of course, and even though Hod was gone, he was proud to represent his homeland and House Gardios, but he still hated the monthly sessions he was required to attend

Today, the subject of discussion was the conservation of fonons now that the Planet Storm had been stopped.

Spinoza and a few other scientists from Belkend were giving a presentation on the expected gradual decline of fonons, but few solutions were being proposed. Guy was definitely invested in this subject--fontech wouldn't work without fonons--so he was dismayed by the apathy displayed by the other nobles.

"How many years until the decline will begin?" one asked, hiding a yawn behind his closed fist.

Spinoza answered him. "We've already seen decreases in the measurable amounts of Seventh Fonons in the atmosphere. It hasn't affected Seventh Fonists' abilities to heal yet, but--"

"Why couldn't we just restart the Planet Storm again?" another noble interrupted. The man wore a monocle, something that Guy disliked on instinct. "I'm still not entirely sure why it had to be shut down in the first place."

Guy stood up. "Permission to speak?"

The head noble representing Grand Chokmah nodded his head.

"Last year, when we were lowering the outer lands and making sure everything was secure,” Guy explained. “It was discovered that the Planet Storm was agitating the core and liquefying it. It was Spinoza's colleagues who discovered this, so he can confirm it.

"The only way to stop the entire world from sinking into the core of Auldrant was to stop the Planet Storm. We knew it could affect fonists and fon tech, but it was a risk we had to take to save the world."

"But was that really right for you to decide all by yourselves?" the monocle noble asked. "I don't recall voting on that. Such a drastic action should have required a vote first."

Several other nobles murmured in agreement.

Guy felt hot all over.  _ Of all the idiotic things... _ "With all due respect," he said, clearly intending the opposite, "there wasn't time to vote on something like this. We had representatives from Kimlasca and Malkuth in our party, and they decided--"

"Of course there was Kimlascan representation," someone behind him whispered. "He's been living in Kimlasca for how many years? He probably doesn't even have Malkuth's interests at heart."

Guy's hands clenched into fists as the man kept talking. He was about to turn and punch him when the head noble called a brief recess. He immediately rushed past the others, heading outside to get some air.

Guy tried not to let the ignorance of others bother him, but it was difficult when people were oblivious to what had been done to save Auldrant. He'd been right in the thick of it, so of course, he knew all the details, but was it too much to expect others to do a little research?

What angered Guy the most was that people had no idea how important it had all been, the sacrifices that had been made... 

He punched his fist against the wall. Luke didn't disappear for this.

Guy tried not to think about Luke too often; it hurt too much. As it was, he was already in a bad mood, so he didn't bother returning to the meeting hall for the rest of the discussion. Clearly, nothing productive was going to happen there that day.

Instead, he headed home. When he got there, he went out on the deck to fiddle with his hand tools. He was building a boat so that he could travel the waterways of Grand Chokmah as often as the paths he took on foot. The physical labor was mind-numbing and soothing, and he made a good deal of progress in just a few hours.

After a break for lunch, he moved into the newly-furnished living room and stretched out on the sofa with a fon tech book for the next few hours.

He was reading about fon machines used to cook various foods when Saphir got home. He trudged inside, too weary to even call out that he was home.

"Rough day?" Guy asked.

Saphir nodded and sank into a chair.

"Me too." Guy didn't feel like talking about it, and it looked like Saphir didn't want to talk either. Guy found himself itching to do  _ something _ though.

He had some papers on the coffee table, so he picked them up and started sketching on the back of one. He couldn't stop thinking about the fon machines built to cook eggs, and he started sketching his own idea for something like that.

"Hey, Saphir," he said, looking at what he'd drawn, "you have a lot of experience building fon machines. Have you ever made something that can cook?"

"I took apart a toaster and put it back together when I was five. It's not difficult."

"I'm thinking bigger than that though." Guy moved his sketch over so Saphir could see. "What if we made something that cooked a complete breakfast every morning with the push of a button?"

Saphir studied the paper. "So one catalyst would start how many different tasks?"

"At least five: eggs, toast, meat, juice, and coffee. And I want the option of cooking the eggs in different ways too!"

"It's ambitious," Saphir said, eyebrows furrowing as he scanned the drawing again. "But it could work.” He held up a pencil. “May I?”

"Sure! Absolutely!" Guy almost jumped up from excitement. "I'd love your help on this!"

An hour later, they were still poring over their primitive blueprints when Pere coughed to get their attention.

"Master Guy, it is almost time for dinner," he said.

"Huh?" Guy looked up and realized how much time had passed. "Oh, man, and it's my turn to cook tonight... I'll get right on it. Sorry, Pere."

He went into the kitchen to get dinner started. Pere followed him.

"May I say something?" he asked.

"Of course. You don't have to hold back around me."

"I'm... concerned about our new housemate," Pere began. "I know that he's working to reform his life, and it's an admirable goal, but I worry he might not be the best influence on you."

"Because he was a former God-General?"

"That's not the only reason. But yes."

Guy shook his head. "I can handle people who are obvious about being my enemy." He thought back on his day, remembering the vicious words of the other nobles. "It's the people who pretend to be friends that are the most dangerous," he mused.

"What was that?" He'd spoken too quietly for Pere to hear. 

"Don't worry about it." Guy forced himself to smile. "I hear you, Pere. That's why we're both here: to keep an extra close eye on him. No one's pulling a fast one with you around."


	8. Saphir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update is a day late; I'm fighting off a cold and my husband forced me to go to bed early before I could post.   
> Also, content warning for this chapter: animals are used as test subjects in it, and the ending briefly mentions something akin to a dissection. I'll put a quick summary in the end notes for people who don't want to read that but want to know what happened.

Lunaday, Gnome Decan 4

* * *

For years, all Saphir had ever wanted was to be back in a fomicry lab working with Jade again. But now that he was actually doing just that, reality was proving to be harsher than fantasy.

Jade had been cold to him from the moment they started working together. The only words he spoke to Saphir were directions, and even those were abrupt. Jade also spent as little time in the lab as possible; he did have other work to do for the military, but to Saphir, who faithfully clocked in early and stayed late each day, it felt like a betrayal.

Of course Jade wanted nothing to do with him. Saphir was starting to accept that Jade would never forgive him for his crimes. He could spend the rest of his life atoning, but even that would never be enough. Saphir told himself he was done doing things only for Jade's attention and approval; if Jade never acknowledged his progress, the growth alone would be worth it. But it didn't make being ignored any easier.

Today, Saphir was replicating medication for testing. Fourteen test subjects had been deliberately infected with disease-causing bacteria; seven would be treated with conventional antibiotics, and seven would be treated with the replicated medicine. He didn't know for certain if the tests would succeed or not; replica items were not exactly the same as their originals, and he'd seen enough failed human replicas disintegrate to know those tiny differences were critical. But with something that would be used quickly, like medicine, he hypothesized the changes would not be enough to diminish its effectiveness. 

But hypotheses were useless without testing; hence, the test subjects, which were the part of this work that worried him the most.

With the replica medicine prepared, Saphir went over to the rappig pens. He felt a shiver of fear go up his spine. If Peony ever found out they were using rappigs for testing...

Saphir was terrified of getting caught. The last thing he needed to do was anger the Emperor. It was Jade's idea to use rappigs, but Jade wasn't the one risking execution if he made a mistake. Thus, Saphir did his best to conduct the experiments as humanely as possible. The rappigs were kept in clean, comfortable conditions, and they were well fed and watered. If it weren't for the disease they were currently fighting, Saphir could almost argue they were better cared for than the rappigs farmed for meat.

He injected medicine into each rappig, holding them steady and getting the procedure over with quickly. The first six were calm--they were used to Saphir since he was the one who fed them--but the seventh, a puny rascal who was always trying to escape its pen, wouldn't come to him. Saphir had to reach in and haul him out.

"Why are you hiding from me?" he chided the beast. "Relief is on the way." The rappig looked up at him with a miserable expression.

"It's true. Hold still." He administered the injection. This rappig was shaking with fever, so Saphir held the rappig on his lap a little longer than necessary. 

"Just hold on," Saphir said, scratching the rappig behind its ears. "I have faith in the science. The medicine should work."

It was too soon for the medicine to already take effect, but the rappig already seemed a little more alert. It snorted and closed its eyes, leaning into Saphir's hand, provoking a smile from him. The beasts could be smelly, but they were gentle; he would never admit it, but he could see the appeal in keeping them as pets.

_ What is wrong with you? _ Dist snarled in the back of his mind.  _ Why are you using these inferior creatures? Cheagles would work better! You've gone soft! _

Saphir shook his head, trying to dislodge the dark thoughts. I'm not Dist anymore, he thought. Go away.

_ I'll never go away _ , Dist hissed. _ I'm part of you forever, whether you like it or not. _

_ How can you stand this, working under Jade like some kind of lackey? I'm every bit as brilliant as he is; no, I'm BETTER than he! I should be in charge, not that smug, conniving serpent. _

Saphir put his forehead in his hand and squeezed his temples. He didn't want to think like this. He wanted to change, he wanted to be better...

The rappig nudged his other hand with its snout.

Saphir came back to reality and saw it starting up at him, clearly wanting more scratches.

"All right. But only for another minute," he said, resuming the activity. "I've more work to do."

* * *

The next day, he examined the animals. All of them showed signs of improvement, most especially the runt from yesterday. It squealed and snorted as Saphir checked its vitals, then it nudged his hand until he finally scratched behind its ears.

The medicine's definitely working, he thought, scribbling down his observations. It was too soon to say for certain, but Saphir had a good feeling. The experiment would have to be repeated even if all the rappigs were cured and suffered no ill effects, but this was the first step to testing on humans and eventually improving the lives of people currently suffering.

Saphir didn't often think about people other than himself, but a few weeks before he got on parole, he helped Jade with a physical examination of a replica. He'd never thought of replicas as human beings before, but that experience had shaken him. Jade treated the replica with respect, dignity, even a strange tenderness. Seeing him like that was intensely uncomfortable for Saphir. He still couldn't understand why Jade had banned fomicry so many years ago, but he was starting to realize why Jade hated him for continuing to practice it illegally.

He finished up his rounds with the test subjects and got to work rewriting his notes. This was the most tedious part of any experiment, especially for Saphir, who preferred to get his hands dirty with the actual building and leave the record-keeping to Jade. But Jade was working in another section of headquarters, too busy with a different project to be here in the lab.

Each day, the rappigs seemed healthier. Each day, Saphir scratched the little rappig behind its ears when it nudged his hand. On Gnomeday, before he left for the evening, he even gave the rappigs a little treat: fresh apples. The little rappig ate it out of his hand, and Saphir couldn't help smiling, even laughing a little from the tickle of the rappig's snout.

"How sweet!" Jade said from behind him. "It looks like you've really bonded with that one."

Saphir jerked his hand away. "Jade! What are you doing here?"

"To check on the progress of the experiment, obviously." He looked over the pen. "I haven't had the chance to read your reports, so I thought I'd observe them with my own eyes. These subjects all seem healthy."

"They are doing well. Exceeding my expectations actually." Saphir showed Jade his initial notes. "All of them are functionally cured."

"Have you confirmed that with blood tests?"

"I didn't think it necessary since their fevers are already gone and they're symptom-free..." Saphir trailed off. "You're right; I'll do a blood test."

"Good. You take this group; I'll handle the other."

Between the two of them, the tests were drawn and labelled within twenty minutes.

"Will you be able to come in tomorrow to analyze the data?" Jade asked.

"Remday's my only day off..." Saphir was exhausted; he'd been hard at work six days this week. His preference would be to stay late at work and finish the job, but that inconvenienced the guards and whoever had the job of escorting him back to Guy's house at the end of the day. "I guess I can come in."

"I'll come in too. No sense in bringing in guards for something that won't take too long."

Saphir's stomach lurched at the idea of being alone with Jade. "If you think it best."

* * *

On Remday, Guy walked him over to the military headquarters.

"You all right, Saphir?" he asked.

Saphir barely heard him. His mind was in a whirl. Deep down, Dist haunted him. Finally you can prove you're better than Jade. Show him your genius. Rub his face in it!

He didn't come back to reality until they arrived. Guy had to shake him to snap him out of it and go inside the building.

"You sure everything's OK?" Guy asked, a trace of worry on his face.

"Yes."

When Saphir entered the lab, Jade was already there, scrubs and a white apron on over his usual uniform.

"Oh, good, you're here. You can help me with the autopsy."

"Autopsy?"

"One of the rappigs died in the night." Jade stepped aside so that Saphir could see. "Number 13."

Saphir couldn't move. The little rappig he'd grown so fond of was flayed open, bloody organs protruding from its small body.

For a brief moment, all he could think was that Jade was playing a cruel trick. But not even Jade would do something like that... would he?

Of course he would, Dist screamed. Why do you suffer him to live? Everything you have ever loved, ever cared for, was taken from you by him!

Saphir drew a shaky breath and turned away. "I'll start the analysis on the blood samples. You're the one with dissection experience; you don't need my help."

"Very well. I'll give you some tissue samples for analysis as well."

Saphir nodded and headed toward the back of the room where the fon machines for blood testing were. He was already crying by the time he sat down, but he didn't know whether the tears that silently ran down his face were from sorrow, anger, or both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary:  
> Jade and Saphir are testing the effectiveness of replicated medicines. Saphir bonds with one of the test subjects, mentally fights with his inner Dist, and wonders if he'll ever atone enough to earn Jade's respect again.


	9. Noelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter was drawn by melly-artes. Click [here](https://tales-of-big-bang.tumblr.com/post/611341205324906496/art-by-summerlycoris-and-melly-artes-title-oh) to see the post; the first picture is the one that corresponds with this chapter.

Gnomeday, Gnome Decan 16

* * *

"All right, just like we've practiced." Noelle sat in the co-pilot's chair of the Albiore II, her hands folded in her lap. "Start the take-off procedure."

"OK!" Guy was so excited, he was bouncing in his seat. "Main engine: on. Left wing engine: on. Right wing engine: on."

He went through the rest of the checklist verbally as the Albiore rumbled. Noelle was pleased to see he hadn't missed a single step.

"You ready?" she asked.

Guy's eyes were sparkling. " _So_ ready."

"Take her up!"

As Guy reached for the controls, moving them in the ways they'd practiced, Noelle resisted the urge to correct him and relied only on verbal instruction.

"That's it, nice and easy. Bring her up a little higher."

He was a little overeager, tilting them up faster than she expected. She resisted the reflex to reach for an armrest and took a deep breath. Guy was doing great. She'd been just as clumsy during her first off-ground flying lesson.

"Whoa!" Guy let out a whoop. "I did it! I really did it! We're in the air!"

"Yep! Good work." Noelle gave him a smile. "Now bring her down as gently as you can."

Guy obeyed. She'd been absolutely clear that they would do a few take-offs and landings before flying any distances. This was the most dangerous part of flying, and she wanted to be sure he mastered these skills before trusting him with more.

His landing was jerky, with a bit more bumping on the ground than was preferred, but she knew he'd improve. That's why she was teaching him this way, the same way she'd been taught.

"Congratulations, Guy. You just flew the Albiore."

"This is the best day of my life!" Guy punched the air in victory. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Noelle looked fondly at him. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

This was their fourth lesson, his first actually leaving the ground. He'd begged her for lessons regularly since things had settled down, and his persistence had paid off in convincing her to do it. It helped that he was kind and helpful and charming...

_And handsome_ , she thought before shoving that thought away. She knew about Guy's phobia, and she was pretty sure he only saw her as a friend. But even so, she couldn't help feeling a little jittery as she watched him grin and prepare for his second take off.

* * *

After six successful takeoffs and landings, Noelle decided to push him a little farther.

"OK, go ahead and take off again, but stay hovering for a minute."

Guy nodded and executed a perfect takeoff. "Now what?"

"Before you land, let's do a loop above the city."

"You mean it?"

Noelle had to laugh; Guy's face was lit up like a kid getting a present.

"Yep. We'll do one slow loop, then come back and land."

Guy gripped the controls. "All right!"

He moved north to fly above Grand Chokmah. They were low enough that the details in the city could be clearly seen. Noelle watched tiny people walk about their doll houses and marveled at the view; she never got tired of this.

"I can see your house from here," she said, pointing out his mansion.

"Wow! This is so much better than riding in the back."

Guy completed his loop and made a smooth landing. Noelle was proud; he had some natural talent, but most of this was proof of her good teaching.

_I learned well from you, Grandpa._

"That was amazing!" Guy said as he unbuckled his seat belt. "I can't believe I just flew an airship!"

"You did a great job. Next lesson, we'll fly a little further and practice water landings."

"I don't know how I'll wait until next month," Guy groaned. His expression changed, and he clapped Noelle on the shoulder. "Thanks, Noelle. This would've been impossible without you."

Noelle felt herself blush. "You're so welcome. Really, it was my pleasure."

"Say, how about I buy you a drink? We should celebrate this!"

"That'd be great."

* * *

They walked into the city together and headed for a restaurant near the port. Guy got them a table on the outside balcony so they could see the view over the city and the water.

"What do you normally drink?" he asked.

"Rum and cola's fine."

"Be right back." Guy headed over to the bar.

Noelle sat up straight in her chair, looking out the window. _Just the two of them having dinner in a restaurant..._ They'd shared meals together after flying lessons, but this was different, more intimate somehow. _Could this possibly be...?_

Guy came back with drinks and dinner menus.

"I'm hungry, so I thought you might be too. Don't worry; my treat. Consider it thanks for all you've done."

Noelle bit her lip. Why did Guy have to be so nice? Did he have any idea how appealing he was? Not for the first time, she cursed his phobia. As much as he insisted he was getting better, he still kept his distance around women. Even if Noelle wanted to get closer, he'd push her away.

_Just be happy for what you have_ , she told herself. _He's a great friend._

They were about to order when a familiar voice called Guy's name.

"Oh, hey, Saphir!" Guy waved his housemate over.

Noelle's heart sank. Her personal grudge against Saphir aside, she didn't want outside company joining them right then.

"Jasper's right behind me." Saphir was chattering away. "He saw you and sent me over; I think he was hoping he wouldn't have to walk all the way to your house."

"I was wondering where your escort was," Guy remarked. "Hey, why don't you join us? We're celebrating!"

"Oh? What's the occasion?" Saphir gave Noelle a look that made her squirm.

_Oh, no, don't tell me he thinks we're--_

"My first airborne flying lesson!" Guy was radiating joy. "Come on; get a drink! It's a party now."

As soon as Saphir went inside to come up the stairs, Guy noticed Noelle's face and winced.

"Dammit. I'm sorry, Noelle. I forgot you two don't really get along."

"It's all right," Noelle lied. "The more, the merrier, right?"

Guy smiled. "You're the best."

Noelle smiled back, but inside, she felt like crying. _So much for more time one-on-one. He's completely oblivious._


	10. Peony

Undineday, GnomeDecan 34

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day in Grand Chokmah. The sun was shining, the temperature was perfect, and the last thing Peony wanted was to go to another meeting.

"Hey, can I clear my schedule for today?" he asked.

"You have the yearly budget meeting today," the financial advisor said. "You absolutely cannot miss that!"

Peony groaned and lay his head on the table. "Fine, whatever. Let's just get it over with."

"But it isn't scheduled for another hour, Your Majesty."

"Ugh, really?" That guaranteed at least another two to three hours of monotony inside the palace. Sure, being Emperor meant a lot of work, but why couldn't it be on his terms? "That's not gonna work for me. We do it now, or not at all."

"What? But Your Majesty!"

"Imperial decree. Sorry."

"V-very well. I'll let the others know."

* * *

The second the meeting ended, Peony hopped off the throne and left before anyone could stop him. He took his time getting to the military headquarters, taking deep breaths of the fresh air and waving to the people who recognized him.

He wanted to see what Jade was up to, but he wasn't in his office. Peony then walked down to the laboratory, only to find a "Experiment in Progress. Do Not Enter" sign on the door.

"Hey," Peony asked the guard stationed outside, "how long has the sign been up?"

"About two hours, Your Majesty. They should be finishing up soon."

"Cool. I'll wait."

Not even five minutes later, the door opened, and an exhausted Saphir walked out.

"Yo, Saphir!" Peony said with a cheery grin. He ignored the glare Saphir gave him and threw an arm over his shoulder. "Walk with me. I wanna talk to you about something." He waved off the guard that started to follow them and led Saphir down the hall.

"I can accept acting civil toward you," Saphir grumbled. "You _are_ the one who got me out of prison. But must you be so overly familiar?"

"You're my precious childhood friend, Saphir! I'm gonna treat you like I treat all my dear friends." Peony let go of him. "I was only holding on to make sure you wouldn't run away."

"Of course you were. What do you want?"

"I'm checking in. How is it living with Gailardia?"

Saphir brightened up a bit. "It's better than I thought possible. Guy's an ideal housemate."

"You're getting along then?"

"Indeed. His other housemate doesn't seem as fond of me, but I just stay out of his way."

"Fair enough. Good to see you avoiding trouble instead of running right into it," Peony teased.

"Well, any trouble I've ever had has been your fault," Saphir countered, leaving Peony stunned. Saphir had been perfectly civil up until now; what pushed him over the edge?

A beat later, Saphir started laughing. "I knew that wouldn't go over well. Apparently I'm bad at letting people know when I'm being facetious." Saphir looked Peony in the eye, something he'd never dared to do before. "I've certainly blamed you for most of my life's problems, Peony, but I've been learning that my problems are my own fault."

"Saphir..." Peony was genuinely surprised. Where had that come from all of a sudden? "I'm impressed. That's a very mature thing to realize."

"You needn't say it like I'm incapable of emotional growth!" Saphir snapped before catching himself. "I've been writing to Nephry. She's been helping me sort things out lately."

Peony's heart hitched at the mention of Nephry. Of course. She would be the perfect person to help Saphir work through the years of complicated emotions and regretful actions.

"That's good you're talking to her," he said. "Hey, next time you write to her, tell her I say 'hi,' OK?"

Saphir grimaced. "If His Majesty commands me..."

"Being facetious again, right?"

Saphir didn't respond, only giving Peony an eye roll.

Peony decided he'd take what he could get and walked with Saphir back over to the guard.

"Jade in there?" he asked, nodding at the laboratory door.

"Colonel Curtiss left before you arrived, Your Majesty," the guard informed him.

"Any idea where he went?"

"I'd assume he's getting lunch," Saphir said. "The cafeteria food here is terrible."

Peony laughed. "Remind me to talk to somebody about that. Later!"

He headed for Jade's favorite restaurant down by the port, expecting to find him eating his usual curry, but instead, he spotted Guy sitting by himself. Peony grabbed a menu and sat down at his table without a word.

Guy almost choked on his fish sandwich when he looked up and realized. "Your Majesty!” he gasped. “What are you doing here in the middle of the day?"

"I'm being a good ruler and checking on my subjects," Peony said. "How are you doing, Guy? It's been a few months since Saphir moved in. How's it going?"

"It's going great," Guy answered. "Saphir's not so bad now that he's not building murderous robots anymore. He does his fair share of chores, he's relatively quiet and polite--I have no complaints. We talk about fontech too, so that's always fun."

"I'm glad to hear it. Saphir needs friends, and I think with everything that's happened, you could use one as well."

"Yeah..." Guy frowned. "It's hard for me to judge him for what he's done when the creation of fomicry resulted in my best friend. I can't hate him for that."

"You're more mature than most people about what happened." Peony clapped Guy on the shoulder. "If he gives you any problems, though, let me know."

"You say it as if he's a dog in need of training," Guy sighed.

Peony laughed at that. "Sounds like something Jade would say. Speaking of which, have you seen him anywhere?"

"He picked up something to go maybe ten minutes before you showed up."

"I must've just missed him." Peony stood up. "I'll grab lunch with you another time, Guy."

* * *

"Knock, knock," Peony said as he opened the door of Jade's office, where the colonel sat doing paperwork.

Jade didn't even look up. "And what does His Majesty want with me today?"

"Could you sound any less enthused to see me?" Peony asked, making himself comfortable on the sofa. "I've been looking for you all day."

"So I've heard. What did you need from me?"

"Believe it or not, I wanted to ask you about work."

"I don't believe it," Jade said, his face devoid of expression.

Peony laughed. "Serious as ever! Just make your report; I know you want to."

"There isn't much to report. Experiments are still in the early stages, and we haven't begun testing on humans yet."

"How's Saphir doing?"

"He does his work. He's about as hard a worker as he ever was."

"And the two of you are getting along?"

Jade grimaced. "That was never part of the arrangement. I tolerate him in the lab because he's the only one with the technical genius to keep up with my hypotheses. If there was anyone who was capable of doing his work, I'd replace him in an instant."

"Still as cold as ever," Peony sighed. "It's not healthy to hold on to all those negative feelings, Jade. Sooner or late, something will give, and I don't want that something to be you running Saphir through with your spear."

"As if that could harm him," Jade said with a sigh. His red eyes flashed as he gave Peony a look of disapproval. "I worry you're too forgiving of him. He's not the same person we grew up with."

"Neither are you," Peony pointed out. "You're right to be hard on him. He screwed up. And he's going to be making up for that for a long time. You don't have to forgive him, but it wouldn't hurt to recognize the progress he's made. He's still Saphir. You're still Jade."

Jade didn't respond. He picked up his quill and started working again, effectively shutting Peony out for now.

Peony let him be. Jade had never entirely forgiven himself for his own mistakes; it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was projecting that resentment onto Saphir as well.

The scratch of Jade's quill stopped. Peony ignored the sudden silence and waited. One of the perks of being Emperor now was that Jade couldn't actually kick him out of his office. Guessing how Jade would try to make him leave was all part of the fun.

"Your Majesty," Jade said, still looking at his work. "Was there anything else you wanted?"

"Wine, if you have it," Peony said. He stretched out on the couch and grinned deviously at Jade. Yes, today was shaping up to be a pleasant Undineday after all.


	11. Guy

Remday, IfritDecan 34

* * *

Guy burst through the front door, brimming over with excitement. "I'm home!" he called.

"Oh, Master Gailardia." Pere was on the couch in a robe and fuzzy slippers with a gardening book open on his lap. "You're back early."

"I know. I just couldn't wait to tell you guys--actually, is Saphir home? I suppose he wouldn't be yet. Anyway." Guy took a deep breath to try and calm down. "I have really big news."

"Does this news have anything to do with your birthday coming up?" Pere asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Close, but not quite; my bid to visit Belkend and Sheridan was approved! I head out this week! That means I’ll be spending my birthday in Sheridan, so you  _ were _ on the right track, Pere."

Pere smiled and stood to give Guy a pat on the back. "That's wonderful! I may not understand all this fon tech, but as long as you believe it's important, I will support your work."

"Thanks, old man. You always have my back."

"But what about Dr. Neis?" Pere's expression went stony. "Surely I'm not the one who will be responsible for him while you're away."

Guy's spirits dropped.  _ Damn _ . In his excitement, he'd forgotten that arrangements for Saphir would be necessary. 

Unfortunately, the past few months had failed to endear Saphir to Pere. They were both at fault: Saphir didn't make a huge effort to be friendly, and Pere was still stubbornly closed-minded about having an ex-God General living under the same roof with them. Guy had accepted that they wouldn't get along by now, but it sometimes made living with them both a little awkward.

"About that," he said, backing toward the door. "I gotta run a quick errand. Be right back."

Thirty minutes later, Guy had a permit for Saphir to leave Grand Chokmah with him. He owed Peony a favor, but there was no way he was going to let that loom over him when he was going to Sheridan in just a few days. He hoped Saphir would be excited to be going on the trip too.

* * *

Sheridan was Guy's favorite city in all of Auldrant. Everywhere, new inventions were tested, technological progress was made, and hopeless dreams became reality. Guy couldn't have chosen a better place to spend his birthday.

Saphir was enjoying Sheridan as well. He loved the airships and spent hours chatting with Aston about flight stones and hovering mechanics. Guy found the subject just as fascinating and listened in whenever he could. He hoped when he was their age, he would be just as knowledgeable.

On Loreleiday, IfritDecan 41, he woke up late in the room he and Saphir shared. Sleeping in was a rare luxury for Guy, and he was a little disoriented to sit up and see Saphir awake and writing at the desk.

"Oh, good; you're awake," Saphir said, handing Guy an envelope. "This came for you earlier."

"Who's it from?"

"I have no idea; it was slipped under the door. Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks." Guy opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

It read:

Dear Guy,

Happy birthday! How would you like to spend your day in the sky?

Today, you can fly the Albiore to a location of your choice and enjoy a picnic there.

See you at the meeting hall at 10.

\--Noelle

P.S. Don't worry; Aston agreed to watch Saphir.

Guy grinned from ear to ear. Flying wherever he wanted  _ and _ free lunch? He couldn't think of a better gift. Noelle really was the best.

"Hey, Saphir, you ready to go? It won't take me very long."

"I am. I wanted to go out and have breakfast ready for you before you woke up, but alas." Saphir shrugged. "No escort."

Guy was touched. "That's really generous of you, Saphir. You don't have to do that."

Saphir scowled and looked at the floor. "It's nothing. Just the decent thing to do on someone's birthday."

"Right, right." Guy patted him on the shoulder and laughed. "I'll be ready in fifteen. And since you offered, I'm taking you up on that breakfast!"

* * *

After breakfast, Guy and Saphir headed to the meeting hall.

"Hey, Guy, happy birthday," Ginji said as they walked in. "Noelle's finishing something, then she'll be right out."

"Thanks." Guy leaned against the wall to wait. Saphir headed upstairs to Aston's study, and Ginji was occupied with a model, but Guy didn't mind. He was too excited thinking about flying the Albiore again.

"I'm sorry you had to wait," Noelle said as she came from the kitchen. She was carrying a picnic basket and a folded blanket. "Where are we going, birthday boy?"

Guy chose to fly them to an uninhabited island off the coast of the Ispanian Peninsula. The sun was shining, but the sea breeze kept the weather pleasant. Waves rolled and broke against the shore.

The second they landed, Guy stripped down to his bathing suit and ran toward the water.

"Nothing like a trip to the beach! Come on, Noelle!" he called before jumping in.

Noelle shook her head and sat down on the shore to wait for him to come back.

"The water's perfect," he said as he dried off next to her. "You brought your bathing suit, right?"

"I did; it's just..." Noelle sighed. "I'm not a very strong swimmer."

"Don't worry; I'm certified in aquatic rescue. I'll help you."

"Maybe after lunch." She started unpacking the food. "I made fish cutlets and shrimp rice balls."

"You remembered my favorites!"

"It's the least I could do for your birthday." Noelle was suddenly very red in the face.

Guy lay the back of his hand on her forehead. "Did you put on sunscreen? You look like you're getting a sunburn."

"I'm fine! Let's eat!"

The food was delicious. Guy ate heartily, but he couldn't help feeling a twinge of melancholy when he picked up a rice ball.

"Everything OK?" Noelle asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just... Luke always put shrimp in his rice balls too."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to--"

"No, no, don't be sorry. I miss him every day, but he promised he'd come back." He stared out over the water. "I believe him. I just wish he wasn't taking so long." 

"I miss him too," Noelle said. "He really touched a lot of lives."

"Yeah..."

“Hey, cheer up.” Noelle playfully punched Guy on the arm. "Want to build a sand castle?"

After they finished the sand castle, Guy convinced Noelle into the water.

"Oh! It is warm!" she exclaimed when she was ankle deep.

"Isn't it great?" Guy coaxed her further out until she was in the water up to her waist. For a second, he wondered if her white bathing suit would become transparent when it got wet, but he pushed that thought away and ducked under the water to cool his head.  _ I shouldn't be thinking stuff like that about Noelle. _

Popping up from the waves, Guy floated on his back. The sun on his face, the water all around him... this was paradise. He couldn't imagine a spot better than this.

Noelle's sudden scream broke him out of his happy thoughts.

"Noelle! What's wrong?" He swam over, preparing for the worst.

"Something touched my foot!"

"It was probably just a fish or some seaweed," he said, trying to reassure her, but Noelle screamed again.

"It hurts!"

Guy instantly went into rescue mode. He scooped up Noelle and carried her back to shore. Her face was red as she leaned against his shoulder, and Guy felt himself blush a little too. Her bathing suit was a modest one-piece, but he could still see the outline of her body.

As soon as they got back to the sand, Guy lay her down and checked her legs for jellyfish or any other dangerous creatures. All he found was a small cut on her toe.

"You probably got pinched by a crab," he said, cleaning the wound with some fresh water. "It'll be OK. Let me just bandage it so you don't get sand in it."

He helped her hop back to the Albiore and packed up all their things. Noelle was still red-faced and upset.

"I'm so sorry, Guy. I ruined your birthday."

"You didn't ruin anything! I'm just happy I got to spend some time in the ocean! And I get to fly the Albiore back, right?"

"Yes, you do." Noelle smiled. "You're such a nice person."

"Being this nice can be a curse sometimes," Guy admitted, making Noelle laugh. "Come on; let's get you home."

* * *

When they got back to Sheridan, Noelle was still limping a bit.

"You sure you're OK to walk?" Guy asked.

"I'm fine; I promise," Noelle said. "Although I could use a little help getting back to my room."

"Sure! Lean on me; I'll get you there." He braced himself for her to touch him, expecting his fear to kick in, but much to his surprise, he wasn't afraid.  _ I must still be in rescue mode _ , he thought. His fear was never an issue if a woman was in danger.

When they reached the meeting hall, Saphir was outside waiting for them.

"Guy! Welcome back!" he called.

"Hey, Saphir, could you give me a hand?" Guy asked. "Noelle needs some help getting back to her room."

Saphir rushed over and got on the opposite side of Noelle, much to her surprise.

"That's really not--" she said, but Saphir shushed her.

When the two of them got Noelle to her room, Guy gave her a hug. It was quick, less than five seconds. He wished it could have been longer, but he didn't want to risk triggering his phobia and making Noelle feel bad.

"Thanks for a great birthday, Noelle."

"You're welcome." Noelle must have gotten sunburned; her cheeks were still bright red. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You got it!" Guy winked at her, then left with Saphir for their room at the inn.

"Did you have a good time?" Saphir asked.

"Sure did! I'm exhausted though. Swimming in the ocean is good exercise."

When Guy lay down to go to sleep, his body was sore, but his heart was light. If he could do this every day for the rest of his life, he’d have no complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the large gap in updates; I discovered a plot hole and have been doing some rewriting. I'm stuck at home indefinitely so I have no excuse for not updating regularly from now on, though!


	12. Saphir

Sylphday, ShadowDecan 3

* * *

Guy was much too excitable to fit into a place as dreary as Belkend. He pointed out every machine in the city to ask about its purpose, supplying his own ideas when Saphir didn't know the answer. 

For Guy, everything was new. Saphir wished he could see Belkend through fresh eyes too. He couldn't believe he'd spent so many years here. The city was as grim and colorless as ever despite it being crowded with more people than before.

"Where did you live?" Guy asked as they approached the apartments nearby the Fontech Lab.

"In that one there." Saphir pointed out the building. "Apartment 522."

"Do you miss it?"

Saphir thought back to his sterile, lonely apartment. He remembered surviving off one meal a day and endless cups of coffee and working in the lab until all hours of the night to avoid going back home.

"Not particularly," he said. "Not that it's a bad place to visit," he added. "Nowhere else in Auldrant has this access to the latest fon technology."

"Right!" Guy said, his eyes shining. "Let's head to the lab."

* * *

Visiting the lab was more nostalgic than the trip through the city. Saphir had invented his flying chair in this very building. He missed that chair.   


"Let's go this way," he said, leading Guy toward his old office.

As they walked through the old fomicry lab, he noticed a few scientists look up and whisper to each other.

"Is that Dr. Neis? That's Dr. Neis, isn't it?"

Saphir tried to ignore them, but one of them actually got up and followed him.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Oh! I, um..." The person speaking looked young enough to be an intern, but his ID badge marked him as a researcher. "Are you really the Dr. Neis that used to work here?"

"I am."

The young man's face brightened. "I knew it!" He reached out to shake his hand. "This is like a dream come true; you're my hero, Dr. Neis!"

Dazed, Saphir took his hand. "I am?"

"Of course!" he said. "I read your work on fomicry years ago. It's what inspired me to move to Belkend and study for myself."

Saphir was confused. "But Jade wrote all the papers."

"The first papers, yes, but I've looked up everything you did after you stopped working together. Your experiments were horribly immoral, sure, but the theories behind them were utterly fascinating!" The researcher pushed up his glasses. "Besides, even if Dr. Balfour wrote all the papers, you're the genius who built all the machines!"

"That's... you're right! You're absolutely right!" Saphir laughed; he liked this fellow already. "How clever you are, to recognize my genius!" He caught Guy giving him a cautionary look, but he couldn't help it. This was the sort of praise he never got but always felt he deserved. He _was_ the one who built all the machines!

"Anyway, I didn't want to take up too much of your time..."

"Not at all! What's your name?"

"It's Alan!"

"Come along, Alan. A clever person such as yourself should be able to show me around. I want to see what's changed while I've been away."

They continued through the fomicry lab, stopping every time Saphir spotted something new. Alan was happy to play tour guide, and Guy was just excited to be in a fon tech lab.

Saphir stopped at his old office and sighed. Someone else was using it now, someone much more organized than he, judging by its neat appearance.

"My old desk," he said, resting a hand on the edge. "I wonder if whoever is using it now would be so kind as to let me sit here."

"Um, that's Richard's desk," Alan said. "He isn't here today, but I don't think--"

"Well, if he isn't here, then I see no reason why I can't." Saphir plunked himself down in the seat and spread his hands out on the desk. "Ah, now that's nostalgic." He opened the right drawer, causing Alan to wince.

"Dr. Neis, I'm not sure that's--"

"I'm sure it's fine." Saphir pressed the switch that opened the secret compartment. Three slim folders lay inside; he opened the first one to find the blueprints for his flying chair. "I hoped they'd still be here." He scooped up all the folders before noticing Alan and Guy's shocked faces. "These are mine. I'm taking them with me."

"Should I pretend I'm not seeing this?" Alan asked.

"Probably best," Guy replied.

* * *

They went through the rest of the lab, pausing occasionally so Saphir could share his memories. When they got to the area where the researcher from Yulia City was, Saphir was fascinated.

"How wonderful! They're finally researching Dawn Age technology. I've always wanted to take some of it apart to figure out how it really works."

The researcher hid the piece he was studying behind his back.

"Of course, I would never actually _do_ it," Saphir said. "Technology from the Dawn Age is far too precious. If I took something apart and couldn't figure out how to put it back together, it would be useless."

"Couldn't you make a replica of it first?" Alan asked.

"No."

"Really? Why not?" Guy asked.

"Inorganic replicas usually disintegrate soon after replication."

"That's right," Alan said. "You talked about that in your paper about replica stabilization. Replicas made of all fonons are more likely to fall apart, but replicas composed entirely of the Seventh Fonon should be more stable."

"Correct, but not stable enough," Saphir answered. "The fonon frequency of a replica made of the Seventh Fonon is almost identical to the fonon frequency of its original, but it's just different enough that the two eventually vibrate against each other, and the weaker of the two is destroyed. Jade and I tried all sorts of ways to help stabilize replicas, but nothing ever seemed to work."

"Neither of you can use the Seventh Fonon," Guy said. "Maybe that's why you haven't been able to find the solution."

"Possibly." Saphir didn't like thinking about what he couldn't fix.

"The Seventh Fonon is the fonon of sound," Alan said suddenly. "Even if you can't use it, sound is all around us, isn't it?"

"Well, of course, but it's not like playing some random instrument would..." Saphir stopped, his mind racing. _It couldn't be that simple. Could it?_

"I need an instrument. Quickly! A piano, a guitar, anything!"

Guy and Alan gaped at him.

"Why?" Guy finally asked. "Can you play them?"

"I may not be a Melodist, but I'm not tone deaf," Saphir snapped. "I can pick out a chord. Just hurry!"

They found a dusty piano in a storage room. It was horribly out of tune, but Saphir sat at it and started banging away regardless.

"If everything resonates at its own unique fonon frequency," he muttered to himself, "then it follows that the sound could be adjusted to enhance its stability? Maybe instead of a major chord..." Saphir played a tritone, making Guy cringe and Alan cover his ears. "Too dissonant, isn't it? But what if...?" He played a few chords, going back and forth between minor sevenths and perfect fifths. "I think I'm on to something! I need a quill!"

* * *

Back at the inn, Saphir stayed up late rewriting the notes he'd jotted down. He'd wondered about the exact tonal nature of Seventh Fonons for his entire life. Neither he nor Jade could use its power, but that didn't mean he couldn't understand it and unlock its secrets. Professor Nebilim had briefly taught about music theory at her school, but he knew his knowledge wasn't enough. _That's what research is for_ , he thought.   


He drew out a fresh sheet of paper and began a letter to Jade. An idea like this couldn't wait until he got back to Grand Chokmah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that needed major rewrites (my scientific knowledge is only slightly better than what I know about music theory). It should be smooth sailing from now on!


	13. Jade

Remday, ShadowDecan 21

* * *

Jade was behind on research. Other duties had taken up his time the past month, and even when he did make it into the laboratory, he couldn't do everything on his own. He hated to admit it, but there really was no replacement for Saphir. Jasper helped out when he could, but he didn't have half the knowledge and experience Saphir did.

He'd received Saphir's letter a while ago, but it was sitting unopened with his other correspondence. He had no reason to believe there was anything of importance in personal letters and saved his time only for experiment reports and military briefings. He didn't even remember Saphir was coming back until Jasper said something the day before.

"Hey, Jade, will you still need me in the lab for the rest of this week?" he asked.

"I'm sure I could use you," Jade replied. "I may ask His Majesty to transfer you here full time."

Jasper shuddered. "You don't need to go that far. I'd be happy to help out once or twice a week."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jade said. He looked over the data entry Jasper was working on. Not a single mistake so far. "In the meantime, I need you to stay."

"Even though Saphir should be at work tomorrow? I heard he got back from Belkend today."

Jade didn't let his surprise show. Was it already the 21st? He'd hoped he would have made more progress on his own by then.

"Come in anyway," he said. "You can help reacquaint him with where he left off."

"If you insist," Jasper said with a sigh.

* * *

The next morning, Jade went to his office earlier than usual.

He had letters from St. Binah that required immediate attention. After writing responses to those, he spotted Saphir's letter. He picked it up and turned it over. On principle, he didn't want to open it. Surely, whatever Saphir had to say could wait until today.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," Jade said. He wasn't surprised to see Jasper and Saphir enter. "Someone's up early; I don't usually begin work for another hour." He noticed Saphir holding back a tart response and smiled to himself. How could he resist teasing someone who left himself wide open to it?

"I'm just gonna sit down," Jasper said as he collapsed on the couch. His eyes closed the second his head leaned back.

"Poor Jasper," Jade said. "He was up late. You should have asked for another escort."

Saphir scowled at him. "I suppose it was too much to hope for a 'welcome back' from you."

"Correct." Jade picked up Saphir's letter again and handed it to him. "Do you mind summarizing the contents?"

"You didn't read it?" Saphir's face was full of dismay. "I had a brilliant idea and wanted to get started on it as soon as I got back, but you didn't even open my letter."

"I've been very busy," Jade replied, choosing his words with care. "It's been difficult working without you. Jasper did his best, but he can't compare to you."

The sideways compliment worked at pacifying Saphir. He sat down at Jade's desk and folded his hands. "I'll start from the beginning."

The last thing Jade expected was a solution to one of the biggest problems with fomicry.

As soon as Saphir stopped speaking, Jade tore open the letter and read it twice. "How did you come up with this?"

"It just came to me all of a sudden," Saphir said. "I wish you would have read this when I sent it. We could have started experimenting today."

Jade also wished he'd read the letter sooner. It was too late now though, and there was no sense dwelling on that. "We'll get started immediately," he said. "I'll wake up Jasper, then we can head to the lab."

"Excellent!" Saphir smiled, a real smile. It looked completely different from the creepy one he'd plastered on when he was Dist. Jade felt uncomfortable; seeing Saphir look so human evoked memories that he would rather keep locked away.

He busied himself with poking Jasper awake instead.

"Really, Jade?" Jasper groaned as he got to his feet. "It's like you thrive off of being annoying."

"Nonsense. I get no pleasure from it. Really," Jade said, prompting an eye roll from Jasper.

"What are these?" Saphir said from behind them.

Jade turned to see him holding more letters from his desk.

"This is Nephry's handwriting, isn't it?" Saphir asked.

"I told you I've been busy. I haven't gotten to those yet." Jade looked over them. "They can wait until we're done."

"Nephry wouldn't write that much without a response," Saphir said, a note of worry in his voice. "You should read them now."

"Yes, yes, whatever you say, Saphir," Jade teased, taking the first letter from him. He opened it and scanned the contents, then opened the second and third. He was dimly aware of Saphir and Jasper watching him, but he shut them out. He'd opened the letters out of order, but he'd already pieced together what had happened.

He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes shut tight.

"Is everything... is Nephry OK?" Saphir asked.

"She's fine. She wrote to inform me that our father was gravely ill and that I should return to Keterburg immediately."

Saphir gasped.

"That's horrible news," Jasper said. "Are you going to go?"

"I think not," Jade said evenly. "The final letter said he's already died, so there isn't much point."

Jasper was stunned into silence, but Saphir was indignant. "Are you serious?" he shouted. "You're going to stay here and leave Nephry alone with that grief?"

"I see no purpose my presence would fulfill. And we have work to do here."

"How can you think about work at a time like this? Jade, this is about your family!"

Jade's eyes flashed with irritation. "Leave it alone, Saphir."

"But--" Saphir stopped himself and stood there, fuming.

Jasper cleared his throat. "I'm going to step outside for a moment... excuse me."

Jade watched him go. Why did people have to be so emotional? He looked over at Saphir who was still glaring at him. What was he missing that had everyone so upset?

"Speak, Saphir. I'm afraid you'll explode if you don't."

"Jade, you have to go to Keterburg."

"Why? He's already dead. Going there won't change that."

"You... you are the most callous, unfeeling man I've ever met!" Saphir shouted. "For once in your life, think about this from someone else's point of view! Did you learn nothing from that replica friend of yours?"

Jade stood up so fast he knocked over his chair. "Don't talk about Luke like that."

"Why not?" Saphir retorted. "He's already gone. Nothing I say will change that."

Jade glared at him, but Saphir stood his ground. It was unusual for him to stand up to Jade like that, but there he was, using Jade's own words against him. Jade almost felt a strange stirring of pride amidst the fury.

"This conversation is over," Jade said, turning his back. "Please leave."

"But Jade!"

"Out."

Jade didn't turn around until the door opened and slammed shut. He righted his chair and sat down, looking over the letters from Nephry again. He tried to imagine how Nephry felt, but he couldn't. He barely remembered the last time he saw his father; they certainly hadn't spoken in the years since Nephry's wedding.

But he knew what grief felt like. Luke... the pain of missing him refused to go away. Jade still didn't know the meaning of death, but he was starting to understand the meaning of true loss. If that was anything like what Nephry was feeling...

He started writing notes of instruction to his subordinates.

In the middle of writing to Saphir, Peony burst into the room.

"Is it true?" he asked, a little out of breath.

"Is what true?" Jade asked.

"Saphir told me your dad--" Peony stopped. "You _are_ going to Keterburg, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. For Nephry's sake."

"Good," Peony sighed. "I figured there was a misunderstanding somewhere. When are you leaving?"

"As soon as these are delivered," Jade said, nodding to his correspondence. "I'll give them to Jasper; he'll know who gets what."

"Anything for me?"

"My instructions for you are verbal: stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Peony laughed. "Without you here, everything will be boring. I'll probably just hole up with my cute little Jade and play with him all week."

Jade winced at the mention of his namesake. "Whatever keeps you busy. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for my trip."

"Of course, of course. Tell Nephry I'm thinking of her."

Jade nodded and left, taking his letter to Saphir with him. Halfway home, he took the letter out of his pocket and used the Fifth Fonon to burn it.

* * *

The next ship to Keterburg left at ten, giving Jade plenty of time to pack and get his affairs in order before he had to be at the harbor.

He was not surprised to see Saphir waiting for him when he arrived there. A soldier stood guard a respectful distance away; Jade was grateful for the privacy. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"Saphir..."

"I'm glad you decided to go," Saphir interrupted. "I knew if anyone could convince you, it would be Peony."

Jade decided not to correct him.

"Jasper and I will conduct experiments while you're gone," Saphir continued. "It will be more difficult without you, but we'll manage."

"Good. I expect you to keep me updated."

Saphir nodded, and Jade cleared his throat. "In that case, I'll be going now."

"Jade, wait! I--" Saphir's face was flushed, and he was staring at the ground. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said those things."

Jade stayed quiet a long time. He had the irritating feeling he should thank Saphir for talking sense into him, but he couldn't bear to do it. He was still wrestling with the reality that he was wrong and Saphir was right.

"I accept your apology," he said at last. "I'm leaving now."

"Be safe," Saphir responded. "Please give my condolences to Nephry."

"I will."

"And to your mother."

"...Yes."

Jade did not look back as he boarded the ship. He didn't know which would be worse: to see Saphir waiting there on the dock or to look and see that he'd already left.


	14. Guy

Loreleiday, ShadowDecan 25

* * *

Jade had only been gone three days, and the gray mood Saphir was in was already bringing everyone else at home down. Pere caught a cold and barely left his room. Guy felt lethargic, and he found himself struggling to wake up to walk Saphir to work.

So the next morning, when Saphir came downstairs with sleep-rumpled hair and a wrinkled shirt, Guy decided enough was enough.

"You're going to work looking like  _ that _ ?" he asked.

"What's the point? The only person I see all day is Jasper."

Guy understood, but at the same time, he couldn't bear to see Saphir so depressed. "Is this how the most graceful ex-God General behaves, even when he's down? I'll iron your shirt; go up and fix your hair."

Saphir made a face but he started unbuttoning his shirt. "You're right as always, Gailardia."

When he came back down, his appearance was much improved--he'd even put on some lip gloss.

"Fake it until I make it, right?" he said, doing a twirl after he put on his shirt.

"Right. Let's go."

Once Saphir was checked in to work, Guy had a free day. He took his time walking back, pondering ways to lift the mood at home. He stopped at the shop to pick up groceries, placed an order at the liquor store, and picked up a couple panacea bottles for Pere.

When he got back home, he went to his workshop to see if there was anything he could tinker with. He didn't want to work on his boat or on the radio devices Ginji had asked him to improve. What he really wanted to do was make a training simulator, similar to the game he'd played on Nam Cobanda Isle. He'd been given permission to study the game by the Kowz boys, and he had a general idea of how it worked and how his would be different, but he couldn't quite figure out how to make it where two or more people could play at once.

He started messing with some of the pieces he had, letting his mind wander. He got his best ideas when he didn't try to focus on what he was doing.

It wasn't until he was playing with some wires that the solution came to him.

He scribbled something down on the roll of butcher paper always kept by the table and then started fitting parts together.

He was at it until late afternoon, when the sun's position shone straight through the windows and into his eyes.

"It's that late already?"

Guy checked on Pere, who was napping, then fixed himself a sandwich. He ate while looking over his sketches. He would need some help with the coding, but the basics of the machine were solid. Saphir's workday ended in two hours; if Guy hurried, he could have this up and running by then.

Working on fontech was a little like meditating for Guy. Once he was really focused on a project, he tended to block out everything around him. This part went here, tighten a bolt there, infuse this piece with the Third Fonon.

When the door opened and Saphir called out that he was home, Guy didn't even hear him.

"What exactly are you making?" Saphir asked from right behind him, making Guy jump.

"Oh! You're home! Check out my training simulator!" Guy flipped a switch and pressed a button. The device sprang to life, music blaring and colorful characters appearing on the screen. "It works! Yes!"

Saphir fiddled with one of the controllers and watched the screen change. "This device is for training?"

"Well... kind of. That was my original idea, but ultimately I think this is just for fun." Guy patted the new machine. "It's not quite done though; want to help me finish it?"

Saphir was already rolling up his sleeves. "I was hoping you would ask."

* * *

They worked all through the night. Just as the sun rose, Guy put the finishing touches on his new game.

"Whew! That was harder than I thought it would be," he said, trying to cover up a yawn. "When do you need to leave for work?"

"In about three hours." Saphir took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "I'm too old to function on this little sleep; I think I'll take today off."

"Now that's an idea. I think I'll do the same." Guy stretched and heard his back crack. He'd been hunched over his creation for too long. "Hey, after we wake up, want to play for a bit?"

Saphir nodded and started heading up the stairs.

Guy waited until he'd disappeared into his room to switch the little machine back on. The music was quieter now that they'd installed a dial to control the volume. Picking up one of the controllers, he selected a character and prepared to play.

"Unfair!" Saphir shouted from the top of the stairs. "You're going to play without me?"

Guy jumped before sheepishly grinning. "Sorry... I couldn't resist trying it out just once before I went to sleep."

Saphir rushed down the stairs. "I insist on joining you. I can't miss out on the first complete test run!"

"OK, OK. We'll play one game. Then we really need to get some sleep."

* * *

Six hours later, Guy woke up with a start to see Pere standing over him.

"What in Auldrant is going on here?" Pere asked.

Guy looked around. Saphir was sprawled out on the sofa next to him, still clutching a controller in his sleep. The music was still playing as the words "Game Over" loomed ominously on the screen. Beer bottles and snack wrappers were littered around the area.

"I can explain."

Pere arched an eyebrow. "I'm sure you will."

Guy filled Pere in on the fon machine while he picked up the mess. He could tell Pere was interested in the creation even as he was disapproving of its effects.

"So you stayed up all night playing a game instead of preparing for work?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." Guy scratched the back of his head. "Look, Saphir's been having a rough couple of days, and with you sick, the atmosphere was just too gloomy. I wanted to brighten things up."

Pere softened. "You've always had a kind heart, Guy. And it's thanks to you that my illness cleared up quickly. Of course, now that I'm finally well again, I meant to take a trip to St. Binah. But..." He glanced back at the machine and at Saphir. "I'm a little nervous to leave you alone now."

"Go. Take your trip. We'll be fine."

"You'd better not be trying to get rid of me, Master Gailardia."

"Don't worry, old man. I promise Saphir and I will do our best to stay productive."


	15. Peony

Undineday, ShadowDecan 30

* * *

Saphir had missed work three days in a row. One day absent was no big deal. Two days absent was a bit of a concern. But three days absent... that was downright worrisome.

Adding to Peony's concern was that Guy wasn't around either. He was one of the hardest workers, and he never failed to check in to see what tasks his Emperor had for him. Something was going on, and Peony was determined to find out what.

That very afternoon, he slipped out from the palace and headed for Guy's house. He wasn't exactly supposed to go and check on them himself, but who was going to stop him? Jade wasn't home, and no one else really had the balls to stand up to him.

When he arrived, he paused, not sure if he should knock or just walk in. Someone was home; he could hear faint sounds coming from inside the house.

Peony pressed his ear against the door. Some sort of argument was going on; he listened just long enough to hear Saphir yell, "Just die already!"

Instantly, he kicked the door open and raised his fists to protect whoever was being attacked.

Guy and Saphir blankly stared at him from the sofa.

"What the hell?" Peony looked around, noting the mess surrounding them, their disheveled appearances, and finally, the strange fon machine they were facing. "What did you guys make?"

"It's really nothing important," Guy said. "I meant to make a training simulator, but it turned out to be more of a game..." He looked around. "I guess we got a little carried away. I don't even know what day it is.

"Undineday," Peony said. "Is this why you haven't been coming in to work?"

Guy hung his head. "Please don't tell Pere. I promised him I'd be responsible while he's gone."

"Are you kidding?" Peony grinned. "I won't tell a soul. But on one condition: you have to let me play."

Guy immediately offered him his own controller. "Right now, we only have two players at a time. I want to expand it eventually, but for now..."

"I get it. Thanks, man." He turned the controller over and examined it. "So how does this work?"

"Is playing games really something you should do?" Saphir protested. "Shouldn't you be busy running an empire?"

"Even emperors need a break. Come on, Saphir. I'll be back before anyone notices I'm gone."

Saphir sighed. "Very well. But I'd better not get blamed for any trouble this causes."

"You'll be fine. I won't stay more than an hour, tops."

That turned out to be a lie.

"Is it getting dark already?" Guy said after he got back from the kitchen. "Your Highness, you've got to go back."

"Oh, come on! I'm finally getting the hang of it," Peony whined. "Just one more game!"

"I really have to refuse. You didn't tell anyone you were coming here, right? The entire palace will be in an uproar searching for you."

"Gailardia Galan, you owe me a favor," Peony said in his sternest, most royal voice.

"...I guess I can't argue with that."

"Just watch, I'm going to get blamed for this," Saphir groaned.

"Can't get blamed if we don't get caught," Peony retorted. "Now, come on; let's play!"

* * *

Peony wasn't the type to stay doing one thing for too long. He was always changing gears and multitasking; that was just part of being emperor.

This game was the exception. The last time he'd been this absorbed by something, it had involved a woman with very little clothing.

He lost track of time entirely. Beer and snacks were plentiful, and no one was looking for him. No responsibilities, no demands for his attention--just him and two buddies kicking virtual butt and having a great time doing it.

Everything was going on smoothly until the night they ran out of beer.

"What should we do now?" Guy asked.

"Get more," Peony answered. "Duh."

"Don't be daft. It's almost midnight," Saphir said. "Nothing's open at this hour."

Peony wasn't sure if it was the buzz from alcohol or just the excitement of pulling off a scheme, but he had an idea. "We don't need to go to a shop. I have a better idea."

"I'm listening," Guy said.

"Saphir?"

Saphir shrugged.

"OK, here's what we're going to do."

The walk over to the palace was enough for Peony and Guy to both sober up, but Saphir was still a little shaky on his feet.

"Has the city always been so beautiful at night?" he asked, slowing to look at light reflecting off a fountain.

"Shut up, Saphir! We need to stay focused." Peony looked around to make sure they hadn't been overheard. "Follow me."

He led them on tiptoe to the back entry of the palace.

"There's only one guard here, and they switch out every two hours," he explained. "If we're lucky, we'll catch Horace at the end of his shift--he gets a little jumpy on overnights."

"You actually know all of your guards and their schedules?" Guy asked.

"Of course I do. What kind of emperor do you take me for?" Peony peeked over the hedge. "Men, we are in luck. Watch this." He threw a stick so that it hit the wall to the guard's right.

The poor guard yelped before he adjusted his lance and moved to investigate, leaving the doorway open.

"Come on," Peony ordered, pushing Saphir towards the door. "Before he gets back!"

It was dark in the kitchens and despite living in the palace, Peony wasn't as familiar with the layout of this area as he thought he was. He made more than a few wrong turns, prompting Saphir's sass and Guy furiously shushing them both.

When they reached the alcohol stores, they each grabbed as much as they could carry, then made their way back to the door.

"The guard's back," Guy whispered.

"Great," Saphir complained. "How do we get out now?"

"Easy," Peony said. "We run like hell."

"What?!" Guy and Saphir said at the same time.

Peony shoved the door open with his shoulder, knocking over the guard. "Come on!"

The three of them burst out and made a break for it.

Guy was the fastest and sprinted out of sight in just a few moments. Peony turned back to make sure Saphir kept up; he wasn't surprised to see guards already pursuing them.

He turned back and got behind Saphir, literally pushing him to go faster. "We're gonna get caught; hurry up!"

"It's the Emperor!" a guard shouted. "He's being kidnapped!"

"I told you this would end with me getting in trouble," Saphir snapped.

"Just keep going! We'll worry about it later!"

They all made it back to Guy's mansion in one piece. Peony put his load of liquor on the counter then collapsed on the floor.

"Whew! I haven't run that hard since the last time I snuck out and Jade was the one chasing me."

"Tell me this isn't a regular thing you do," Guy groaned.

"It's not. Not that regular, anyway..."

"I'm dead," Saphir gasped. "That guard saw my face. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead."

"What are you talking about, Saphir? The guards saw my face too, so they know I'm fine."

"That's even worse! I'll be framed for kidnapping you, then sent back to jail and sentenced to death." Saphir's nose was running, betraying how upset he really was. "You might as well kill me right now because I'm already dead."

"Cheer up, Saphir. You know you're indestructible," Peony teased. "We couldn't kill you if we tried. Come on; let's see what we got."

Peony had grabbed two bottles of wine and a large container of juice (of what fruit, he wasn't sure). Guy had managed a six-pack of beer under each arm and had stuffed some flavored vodka down his shirt.

Saphir, however, only had one bottle to contribute.

"Really, Saphir? This was all you could manage?" Peony teased before taking a look at the label. "Holy-- this is 151 proof rum!"

"Well, of course. While you went for quantity, _I_ went for quality."

"Consider me impressed."

"Now what?" Guy asked. "More games?"

Peony grinned. "Let's get wasted."

* * *

The sad reality was that all good things must eventually come to an end. Peony knew he was on borrowed time, but he was determined to enjoy every second of what he had left.

"I play winner!" he exclaimed before lying back on the pillows of Guy and Saphir's sofa.

He had no idea what day it was, Remday maybe, but he didn't need to keep track of time to know the past few days had been the best he'd had in a long time. This was proof that he knew what he was doing when he sent Saphir to live with Guy; he knew good things would come from that arrangement. He just hadn't realized how much fun those things would be for him specifically.

Guy and Saphir were mid-battle when a sudden chill came over the room. Peony resisted the urge to poke his head up and look over the back of the couch who was there. Deep in his bones, he knew.

"My, my, you three certainly look cozy."

Saphir jumped, while Guy's whole body froze. Peony, however, sank deeper into the cushions and raised his hand in greeting. "Hey, Jade, welcome back. How was your trip?"

"It was pleasant, given the circumstances," Jade replied, his smile unfaltering. "Of course, coming home to find the city in chaos because the Emperor was believed to be abducted was quite a surprise."

Peony laughed and sat up. "I guess I should have let Sesemann know where I was going. Don't worry, guys; once everyone sees I'm alive and well, this will blow over."

"Will it?" Jade asked. "You've been missing for five days, Your Majesty. What could possibly be so compelling that you'd do something so irresponsible?"

Peony stood up with all the royal authority he could muster. "Sit down." He was only a little surprised that Jade obeyed. "Gailardia, hand him your controller."

"What?" Guy was still too frightened to move. "But..."

"Just do it. Saphir, start a new game. I'll help you on this first round, Jade."

"Your Highness, this isn't going to--"

"Imperial decree! If you don't play, I don't go home."

Jade's smile disappeared. "You can't be serious."

"Dead serious. One round. That's all I ask."

"As you command," Jade sighed. "How does it work?"

Peony grinned. _Victory._ If he could get Jade interested in the game too, surely Jade would be willing to defend Peony's actions to his staff.

Jade was too responsible to get sucked into a video game so he only played long enough to beat each of them in turn before shutting the machine off and shoving Peony toward the door.

"While this has been delightful, His Majesty has a frantic cabinet of officials to apologize to."

"Can't I say goodbye first?" Peony protested.

"No," Jade said, shutting the door behind them. "Let's get back to the palace."

They walked in silence, Peony with his hands behind his head, Jade with his hands in his pockets. Jade had calmed down quite a bit, but Peony didn't want to upset him any more than he already had.

When they reached the palace, guards noticed and started running toward them. Peony turned to Jade. "So... we're cool, right? You understand why I was gone a bit longer than I intended?"

"I understand perfectly, Your Majesty."

Peony sighed in relief. "Good. I'll let you do the explaining to Sesemann and the others then."

"Oh, no," Jade said, smiling again. "You're on your own for this."

"What? But Jade! Jade, that's not fair!" Guards appeared on either side of him and started pulling him back into the palace. "JADE!"

* * *

One week later, in the dead of night, Guy and Saphir lugged the game machine to the palace. Peony met them out front and helped them set it up in his bedroom.

"I'm sorry to have you do this so late," he said. "I couldn't risk Jade finding out."

"Totally understandable," Guy said. "He doesn't know we rebuilt it."

"I still can't believe he smashed the original," Saphir sniffed. "The second version is better, but the first one held so many memories."

"Yeah..." Peony thought back on their adventure. "We'll never be able to return to that golden time, but maybe we could meet up once a week for game time?"

"Deal," Guy said.

"As long as no one tells Jade," Saphir said.

"Oh, trust me; he's not invited," Peony said. "This bond we share is sacred, and he does not respect that."

After Guy and Saphir headed back home, Peony picked up Jade the rappig and stroked his snout.

"Cute little Jade, why can't the not-cute Jade understand that boys just want to have fun?"

The rappig snorted in response.

"Yeah, I think so too."


	16. Saphir

Sylphday, Shadow Redecan 1

* * *

It took weeks before Jade said anything to Saphir other than the most basic social necessities.

For once, Saphir didn't care. If Jade was going to be that upset about the whole game machine incident, that was his prerogative. But as the days continued, Saphir wondered if that was really what was bothering Jade. Guy and Peony were all still on good terms with him, so what had Saphir done wrong this time?

He was pondering this when Jade appeared out of nowhere.

"Have you made any progress with your replica stabilization research?" he asked, making Saphir half-jump out of his chair.

"Not quite. I've tried a few different chords, but I haven't been able to find the right one." He pulled out his notes. "I'm not sure if it's just incorrect music theory or if I need the stabilizing chord to last longer."

"Hm" was all Jade said in reply, and that was the extent of that.

The truth of the matter was Saphir was stuck. He was too stubborn to ask Jade for help and too proud to ask anyone else, even though he knew consulting a Melodist would be beneficial. But the only Melodist he knew of was Tear Grants, and he wasn't sure she would help him considering how less than a year ago, they'd been mortal enemies. But then, he'd been mortal enemies with Guy too, and they were getting along well.

Saphir put his head in his hands. Lately, it'd become more and more difficult to keep his friends and enemies straight. He was closer to Peony than he was to Jade, and that had his whole equilibrium out of whack. It was getting to the point where he felt like he couldn't do anything right.

* * *

He got home late that Sylphday; Guy was out with Pere, so he was alone in the house.

Saphir went upstairs to his desk to look for something to work on when he came across the blueprints to his flying chair. Seeing the outline of his familiar comfy chair brought tears to his eyes. Why shouldn't he have it back?

He started tinkering with his supplies, fitting together some spare parts. The chair part was merely a half day's work with the right supplies, but the mechanism it used to hover was a bit more intricate.

His first prototype had taken multiple attempts and failed after a few tests. But that hard work had produced the blueprints; he couldn't fail as long as he had them.

He was still hard at work when Guy knocked on his door bearing a plate of sandwiches.

"Hey, you hungry? It's past dinner time."

"Oh! Thank you. I must have lost track of time."

Guy set the plate down on the desk and looked over what Saphir was working on. "Remaking your chair?"

Saphir nodded. "It's not that I'm lazy, exactly, but I miss being able to loom over people."

Guy chuckled at that, then gestured to the blueprints. "May I?"

"Of course."

Guy pored over the plans while Saphir ate.

"This is so cool," Guy exclaimed. "I didn't realize the chair only worked for you."

"So far, yes. I haven't managed to make a hovering device that doesn't require a specific fonon frequency."

"Could you, though?"

"I haven't tried, but there's no harm in trying." He gave Guy a knowing look. "You want to try it out, don't you?"

"Of course I do! I want to try every kind of flying machine there is!" Guy sat down on Saphir's bed. "You know the guy in Sheridan who's building a rocket, right? He promised me that when he finally gets it working, I'm fifth in line to go up in it!"

"You really do have a passion for fontech." Saphir couldn't help seeing himself reflected in Guy's enthusiasm. Unlike Jade, he would've welcomed an apprentice, had one ever sought him.

He passed the blueprints over to Guy. "Do you want to help me rebuild it?"

"You mean it? You think I can?" Seeing Saphir's nod, Guy's eyes shone. "Yeah!"

* * *

Supervising someone else building his fon machine was strange. Saphir watched in fascination as Guy fit parts together with an entirely different method of building. Personally, he would have started with the framework for the device and methodically put together each piece in sequence, but Guy started with the middle parts and skipped around on what section he worked on.

"Am I doing this part right?" Guy asked, pointing his wrench at the power outlet connecting to the central fonon processor.

Saphir looked it over. It wasn't as neat as he would prefer, but everything was more or less in the right place.

"It looks decent so far," he answered.

"Decent?" Guy laughed. "I'm entirely self-taught when it comes to fon tech, so my skills might be a little sloppy."

"A little?" Saphir said without thinking, making Guy laugh harder. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

"No, it's the truth," Guy replied. "But I'm willing to learn how to make this properly. That is, if you'll teach me."

"I can't turn away someone willing to learn," Saphir said. "But I'll warn you now: I won't go easy on you just because we're..." He hesitated, not sure if the word "friend" applied. "Well, I certainly won't go easy on you."

Guy saluted him. "At your command, master."

Master? Saphir liked the sound of that.

They worked together for the next few hours; Saphir turned on lamps as the sun set and hovered over Guy's shoulder, pointing out mistakes and giving compliments when Guy did something right.

"So all I need to do is screw in the bolts here, right?" Guy asked.

Saphir examined the blueprints then scanned the almost-completed device. "Correct. Then we'll need to code it so that it corresponds to your fonon frequency."

"My fonon frequency?" Guy almost dropped the screwdriver he was holding. "You mean... I can have my own floating piece of furniture?"

"Why not? You built it."

"Thanks, Saphir!" Guy finished putting in the screws then stepped back to admire his work. "I think it looks great. Can we test it out?"

"Of course."

It only took a moment to program the device before they were downstairs attaching it to the back of a dining room chair.

Guy sat on it. "So how does it work?"

"Just will it upward."

Guy concentrated for a moment before the chair slowly lifted from the floor.

"Whoa!" He went straight up for about a meter before he figured out how to make it hover in place. "This is amazing!"

Saphir watched as Guy zoomed back and forth, up and down, whooping with joy. Pere came out of his room to see what all the commotion was about and stared slack-jawed at Guy as he did a few more laps around the ceiling.

"Hey, Pere!" Guy called. "I figured out how we can clean the windows up here!"

Pere sighed and headed into the kitchen, shaking his head as he went.

After he had his fun, Guy stopped in the middle of the room and slowly lowered the chair to the floor. He hopped off with a strange look on his face.

"It's weird," he said. "It felt a lot like flying the Albiore."

"How so?" Saphir asked.

"Well, landing was the same. Except instead of using buttons and control sticks, I had to use my mind." Guy frowned. "Saphir, what if you made something like this with external controls? Would it respond to anyone that way and not just one fonon frequency?"

"Probably. I've never tried, but I don't think it'd be difficult. Why?"

Guy's eyes were now wide. "Don't you know what that means?"

"...no?" Saphir hadn't a clue what Guy was getting at. "Get to the point."

"I think you just recreated a flight stone."

"What?" Saphir scoffed. "That's ridiculous; this isn't anywhere near as sophisticated."

"But if it works like you say it will, how is it any different than a flight stone? You could make something fly with this!"

"Not something very large though."

"But what if you made it bigger?" Guy was getting excited now. "Saphir, if you could perfect the fon tech, we could have a whole fleet of Albiores someday!"

Saphir looked at his work. This was nothing special, just something he'd made for fun long ago. No one had unlocked the secrets of Dawn Age technology before. There's no way even someone as great as he could do something like accidentally reverse engineering a flight stone... right?

"I took extensive notes on the flight stone when I last had it," he said. "If I could retrieve them from Daath, perhaps I could try it."

"If anyone can do it, you could!" Guy said, his smile bright. "You are a genius, after all!"

Saphir returned his smile. "You're right. I am."


	17. Noelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter was drawn by summerlycoris. Click [here](https://tales-of-big-bang.tumblr.com/post/611341205324906496/art-by-summerlycoris-and-melly-artes-title-oh) to see the post; the third picture is the one that goes with this chapter.

Remday, IfritRedecan 30

* * *

Noelle flew to Grand Chokmah at least once every other week in her usual route, but today, she was especially excited to get there. She hummed to herself as she flew northwest from St. Binah, imagining how the day would play out.

Two days ago, Ginji had handed her an envelope. "You got a letter from Guy."

She'd torn it open and read it at once.

_Dear Noelle,_

_Guess what? I finally finished my boat! I hope you'll come to Grand Chokmah this Remday and be a passenger on her maiden voyage. Looking forward to seeing you!_

_\--Guy_

Reading it made Noelle feel all warm inside. She'd never been to Guy's house before. She felt privileged to see a side of him he didn't show just anyone. She imagined the two of them together on his boat and wondered if maybe, just maybe, this was actually a date.

And now, she was less than an hour away. She couldn't wait.

Guy was waiting at the harbor as she flew in. Noelle felt the butterflies in her stomach again. How could she deny her feelings? Her heart was soaring even with her feet firmly on the ground.

"Hey, Noelle! You excited for the maiden voyage of the Marybelle?"

"Of course I am! I wouldn't miss it! What time are we going?"

"Once we get back to my place. She's docked there."

Looking back, she should have walked slower to his house--it would be the last time they were alone together that day.

* * *

"Here she is!" Guy led her through the house to the side patio. Noelle barely had time to appreciate the house before she was outside by the private dock where the Marybelle waited.

"Oh, Guy, she's beautiful!"

"She's no Albiore," Guy said, "but I built her myself." He looked over her shoulder. "Oh, good, Pere and Saphir are here."

"Huh?" Noelle turned to see Pere and Saphir coming from the house. Her heart sank; were they going on the voyage too? She'd let her hopes get too high again. "Oh, of course. The more the merrier, right?"

Pere shook his head. "I'm not going. Of course I want to see this magnificent moment, but I'm happy to watch from here."

"What, really?" Guy was clearly disappointed. "You sure I can't convince you?"

Pere looked at Noelle. "I have to refuse. You don't need this old man dampening the youthful spirit of this trip."

"Well, what about you, Saphir?" Guy asked. "You aren't going to bail out too, are you?"

Noelle had never prayed harder in her life than in that moment. Please stay behind. Please stay behind. Please!

"Of course I'm going," Saphir said. "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

Noelle fixed a smile on her face to hide her inner emotions. She knew she shouldn't expect a lot from him, but Saphir was such an idiot!

The trip started off well enough, with Guy explaining the motor and the different fon tech devices it used to work.

Noelle was interested, but Saphir started asking specific questions using all sorts of complicated scientific language that she couldn't keep up with. So she tuned out and looked at the city and the water as they glided through the canals. It was exactly like the romantic atmosphere she'd imagined, which only made her feel worse.

"Noelle, everything OK?" Guy asked.

"Yes. Just enjoying the scenery. It's so beautiful this time of day."

"Isn't it? It's my favorite time to be out on the water." Guy's smile dazzled her more than the sunlight reflecting off the water. If only they were alone together!

"It would be the perfect place to bring someone out on a date," Saphir said, breaking the mood.

Guy laughed nervously. "Yeah, it would. Not that I'm gonna do anything like that anytime soon. Sorry about him," he said softly to Noelle.

"It's fine," she said through clenched teeth. She was about ready to jump off the boat and swim back to the Albiore.

When they got back to the dock, Guy helped Noelle off the boat, and the brief moment where their hands touched made her heart pound, but then he'd reached out to Saphir, and the spell was broken.

"I guess I better get going," she said.

"What, already? At least stay for dinner," Guy implored her.

"I gotta get back on my route. I've got to be in Keterburg by eight."

She turned quickly so she wouldn't see Guy's disappointment and headed back for the Albiore.

* * *

Noelle was frustrated and grumpy the whole flight to Keterburg. She hated that this kept happening, hated that Saphir couldn't read the mood, hated that Guy never did anything to let them be alone together. She couldn't figure it out. Did Guy really not understand how she felt?

She was still upset when she got to Daath two days later. She was so preoccupied with grumbling to herself that she didn't notice someone greeting her until she shouted her name.

"Noelle!" Anise was standing right in front of her, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Anise! I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you there. What did you need?"

"I don't need anything; I just wanted to say hello," Anise said, looking a little worried. "Is everything OK?"

Noelle didn't even hesitate. "No. Everything is not OK."

"Why don't you come with me and tell me all about it?"

"It's Saphir!" Noelle exploded the second they sat down in the cafe. "I'm about to lose my mind because of him. I just don't know what to do; he's always around--"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute..." Anise waved her hands to get Noelle to stop. "What about Saphir do you not understand? You're not in love with him, are you?"

"What?! No!" Noelle shook her head. "No, no, NO! Absolutely not!"

"OK, good, because I'm pretty sure he's not interested." Anise sighed, her hand on her chest. "I didn't want to have to be the one to crush your dreams."

"I am not interested in Saphir. I'm only interested in keeping him away when I'm trying to spend time with Guy."

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense." Anise nodded to herself. "So that botched confession last year didn't turn you off after all? I've been wondering about that."

"Is it obvious?" Noelle asked. "Do you think anyone else knows?"

"Not a chance. Guy's oblivious to love, and Saphir's too self-centered to realize it either. Your secret's safe with me."

"I wish it wasn't a secret though... I want to tell Guy how I feel about him, but--"

"Saphir's always getting in the way. He's good at that."

"Exactly." Noelle slumped over. "It's almost like he's doing it on purpose."

"Yeah, that's really not fair for you." Anise thought for a minute. "Sounds like we need to come up with a plan to get rid of him."

Noelle gasped. "I don't want that! I may not like Saphir very much, but I don't want him killed!"

"Relax!" Anise laughed. "I mean we need to keep him out of the way for a while. Too bad we can't get him to go on a spa date with Jade or something; that would keep him busy."

Noelle giggled. "He is quite interested in Jade, isn't he?"

"'Interested'? He's obsessed! The colonel's the only person he talks about more than himself! Even though Jade barely pays him any attention... honestly, I feel bad for Saphir sometimes." Anise tapped her chin with her index finger while she thought. "I have an idea, though it'll take quite a bit of work to pull it off. How badly do you want this alone time with Guy?"

"There's a lot I'd be willing to do to get that."

"Well then," Anise said, her face breaking into a devious grin, "here's the plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this fic now has 32 chapters instead of 28. They will probably get a little shorter from here on out, but the way the story will ramp up and eventually end will work better this way. 
> 
> Also, this is about as far as I got while writing for the Big Bang (this fic was originally only supposed to be 10k words!), so everything from here on out is being written, not just edited and revised. I don't promise updates because then they never happen, but feel free to poke me if it's been more than two weeks.


	18. Guy

Loreleiday, Ifrit Redecan 56

* * *

The conference rooms inside the palace weren't very large. Guy carried in supplies and set them on the table that filled most of the room. Saphir was right behind him, shuffling through a thick stack of notes.

"Do you think everyone will fit in here?" Guy asked, counting the chairs.

"How many people are we expecting?"

"Natalia and Emperor Peony... Daath is sending a representative as well. And there will definitely be people from Sheridan and Belkend." Guy glanced over at Saphir. "Why, getting nervous?"

"Of course not," Saphir huffed. "I'm just hoping we brought enough information packets."

"They can share. It'll be fine."

Saphir took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're right. I just don't want to mess this up for you."

"For me?" Guy shook his head. "Saphir, this is your project."

Saphir was about to reply when the door opened with the first arrivals: Tear, Natalia, and Anise.

"Guy!" Anise squealed, running towards him.

Guy took a deep breath, steeling himself for the hug, but Anise skid to a stop right in front of him.

"You OK for a hug?" she asked.

"A quick one."

Anise complied then ran over and hugged Saphir. Guy had to hold back a laugh; Saphir was always caught off guard by Anise's displays of affection.

"It's good to see you, Guy," Natalia said, prompting him to greet her and Tear.

"It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"I never thought you and Dist would manage to recreate Dawn Age technology," Tear said.

"It's all him," Guy said, holding his hands up. "Saphir came up with the blueprints; I just helped with some of the building."

"But what you've done is still impressive," Natalia said. "You're a fon tech enthusiast, not a scientist. You should be proud."

"I guess..."

Guy still struggled with accepting his role in all of this. He didn't feel like he'd made a significant contribution to the new flight stone project. It was all Saphir's work; Guy was just an observer who helped where he could. The only reason he was participating in the presentation was because Saphir had asked him to do the talking.

"People like you, Guy," he'd explained. "Nobody wants to listen to a former public enemy. You should give the presentation."

"Me? But I don't want to take credit for your ideas!" he'd protested, but Saphir had insisted. They'd ended up compromising, with Saphir handling the technical details and Guy being the hype guy. And now, here they were, inside the palace awaiting representatives from all around Auldrant.

Someone knocked on the door, and Guy excused himself from the ladies to answer it.

A group of craftsmen from Sheridan trooped inside. Guy greeted Aston then reached out to the pilot behind him.

"Ginji!"

"Guy!" The two shook hands. "I can't wait to hear the details of this new project."

"Trust me; you're going to love it." Guy glanced down the hall. "Is Noelle coming?"

"She couldn't make it. Someone had to cover the usual routes while I was ferrying people here."

"Oh... of course." Guy smiled to hide his disappointment. "Well, when you see her next, tell her I say 'hi.'"

"Will do! I'm gonna grab a seat; I want to be up front so I don't miss anything."

"Good plan," Guy said before turning to greet the scientists arriving from Belkend.

Once everyone was inside, Guy looked around to see who was still missing. Everyone from Kimlasca was already here, and Daath was well-represented, which meant only Malkuth was lacking.

"Where the heck is the emperor?" Guy thought. He headed over to Saphir, who was deep in conversation with Tear and Alan, the doctor they'd met in Belkend.

"We're supposed to start in five minutes, but we're still missing someone."

Saphir didn't even look around. "Peony's never on time. Give him at least another ten to get here."

Guy shrugged. He wasn't in a rush to get started. He looked around the room; Aston and Spinoza were bickering goodnaturedly, Anise looked perturbed because Ginji had sat between her and Natalia, and everyone else was looking at the information packets placed on the table.

He decided to check outside one more time, just in case, and opened the door to find Jade on the other side.

"Ah, good timing, Guy."

"So it seems." Guy laughed. "Have you seen His Majesty anywhere?"

"I have not," Jade said. "But I spoke with him through his bedroom door. It seems he's contracted some sort of illness. I could barely understand him between all the coughing and retching--"

"Thanks for that mental image."

"--but he asked me to come here as his representative."

"Oh. Well, in that case, come on in. We're just about to get started."

Jade moved inside and immediately attracted attention.

"Colonel!" Anise shrieked, which drew Tear and Natalia over, and the next thing they all knew, the five of them were in a circle, shaking hands and hugging and all talking at once.

"Wow, this is the first time we've all been together since---" Natalia didn't finish the sentence, and they all fell quiet. The giant Luke-shaped hole in Guy's heart hurt more than usual, and he knew each of his companions was thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry," Natalia said after a minute had gone by.

"Don't be," Tear said, her voice barely quivering. "It's true. We haven't seen each other in a long time."

"We should all have lunch afterward!" Anise said, trying to lighten the mood. "Guy! Take us to your big fancy house, and I'll cook for everyone!"

"I'm fine with that. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Guy left them to head back to the front of the room where Saphir was still talking to Alan. "You ready?"

"Huh? Oh, Peony finally got here, did he?" Saphir scanned the room. The second he spotted Jade, his whole body sagged. "What is he doing here?"

"His Majesty isn't well, so he asked Jade to fill in." Guy studied Saphir's face. "That's not a problem, is it?"

He watched Saphir's expression shift from terror to anger to exasperation before finally settling on indifference. "No. It's not a problem. I'm not afraid of him. If anything, I'm glad he's here to see the fruits of my--I mean,  _ our _ hard work." Guy rolled his eyes as Saphir let out a very Dist-like laugh. He'd expected a scene, but if the worst that happened was the appearance of the Dist persona, Guy could handle it.

"OK, good. Ready?"

Saphir nodded. "Ready."

They turned to face their audience and began.


	19. Saphir

Undineday, Gnome Redecan 10

* * *

  
It was only nine in the morning, and Saphir was refilling his largest coffee cup for the third time.

"Do I need to cut you off?" Jasper joked from the other side of the break room, provoking a rude hand gesture from Saphir.

"This is the last one," Saphir grumbled to himself as he walked back to his desk. He was going to regret this much caffeine ingestion later, but he didn't really have a choice at the moment. Between the flight stone creation project and replica stabilization, he hadn't had a full night's rest in weeks.

Jade was waiting for him at his desk.

"Here," he said, putting a plate of some unfamiliar food stuff in front of him. "You're going to get a stomach ache if you don't eat."

Saphir was immediately suspicious. Jade never did anything nice without a catch. "What is it?"

"It's breakfast. I made it."

Saphir poked at it with a fork. "With _what_? It certainly doesn't look appetizing."

"Just taste it. I promise it's safe. Here, I'll show you." Jade took the fork out of Saphir's hand and ate a bite. "See?" He handed the fork back to him.

Saphir took it and hesitated before digging in; he was hungry after all. Whatever it was didn't taste bad. A little heavy on the pepper and spices, maybe, but nothing too bizarre. What was unnerving was the way Jade was staring at him while he was eating. "Just tell me what's in it already."

"Eggs. Sauteed vegetables, mostly cauliflower, squash, and onion. And then I added some coriander and white pepper for fun."

"That all sounds normal to me." Saphir started to sweat. What was really going on? There was no way Jade would make him breakfast out of the kindness of his heart.

"It is, save for one small detail." Jade's smile widened. "The ingredients were replicated food."

Saphir gasped. "You're not serious? They stayed intact throughout cooking?"

"Not entirely, hence the unfortunate color of the dish. But it's edible, isn't it? More tests are necessary to determine the actual nutrition replicated food can provide, but I'll count this as a victory today."

"As you should." Saphir handed the empty plate to Jade. "Thank you."

Jade took the plate but didn't leave; he was looking at the notes on Saphir's desk. "It looks like you're making progress with your own project."

"I have. Tear Grants had several suggestions about the effects of fonic hymns. I only wish I had a recording of her singing them."

"You can't hum them yourself?"

"Unlike _you_ , Jade, I have no formal music training." Jade had studied music after being adopted into the Curtiss family, but Saphir only had his memories of his aunt playing the harpsichord. "Even so, I think I'm onto something. The note "Va" is different sometimes. Different enough to change the entire feel of a song. It might be the key to finally stabilizing a replica."

"But you still haven't figured out a way to transmit the stabilizing chords, have you?"

"I have, actually--capacity cores." Saphir decided not to mention that Dr. Alan Bivart was the person who'd first suggested the idea to him. "Obviously that won't work for replicas of food and whatnot--"

"--but it will work on replicated humans." Jade finished the sentence for him and nodded in approval. "Clever. Let me know when you begin testing," he said as he walked away.

"Testing?" Saphir bit his lip. It wasn't like Jade to make a careless mistake with his wording; surely he didn't mean... "You realize I'd have to create new replicas to do that."

Jade stopped. "If that's meant to be a joke, it isn't funny."

"I'm serious. To properly test the hypothesis, we'd need new replicas. That's why I thought--"

"Replication of living beings is forbidden. Our current research doesn't change that."

Saphir clenched his fists beneath his desk. If Jade would just let him finish! "I know that!"

"Then why would you even suggest such a thing?"

"You're the one who brought up testing!" Saphir sniffed hard to hide his nose running. He knew getting angry wouldn't solve anything, but he couldn't help himself. "What I was going to say is I want to set up a volunteer-based program with daily observation for the first month! But that's a clinical trial, not a double-blind test."

They glared at each other; some unnamed emotion flickered across Jade's face before his face went blank.

"I forgot you were such a pedant. Very well. I apologize for my incorrect wording." He turned around smartly.

"Jade... wait, Jade!" Saphir called after him, but Jade didn't stop.

Saphir groaned in frustration and lay his head on his desk. Of course he'd screwed up telling Jade about the one good idea he'd had in a long time. Why did he have to open his mouth and bring up fomicry?

 _You know why_ , Dist said inside his head. _You never should have given up on bringing back the professor._

Shut up. You're not helping, Saphir told himself. We can't bring her back. 

That creature he'd unleashed from the icy prison... that wasn't his beloved teacher. He hadn't forgotten what it felt like to be on the receiving end of a Fragmented End attack. The real professor had always treated him with kindness. He could take abuse and teasing from Jade or Peony, but not from _her_.

_But you could fix her. You were so close. And with the new theories you've developed, it would be so much easier!_

Saphir had to admit the prospect was tempting. For twenty-three years, he'd had one goal: bring back Professor Nebilim. Bringing her back would make Jade happy again and would bring them back to that golden time... or so he believed once. But no, there was no going back to it. Nephry had said as much in her letters. Over and over, she wrote the same thing until it finally sunk in: There's no going back in life, Saphir. You can only go forward.

Forward to where? he thought, feeling lonely. He fetched the guard outside the door and requested an escort home. He wasn't going to get any more work done today.

Once he got home, he went straight upstairs to his bathroom and drew a bath, dumping in lavender bath salts instead of his usual rose bubbles. He needed the extra relaxation properties. After he sank in gloriously hot water up to his neck, he closed his eyes and sighed.

What _do_ I want? he asked himself.

The flight stone project was enjoyable, but Guy was much more enthusiastic about it. He had his work helping Jade, but was that really all he hoped to achieve in his lifetime?

Long ago, he'd dreamed about being a world-renowned scientist, of building machines that would revolutionize the world. It was a dream he'd almost lost; in the pursuit of perfecting fomicry, he'd forgotten everything else. Eradicating disease, ending hunger and poverty... he and Jade had once strived to reverse death itself, so surely those smaller problems were within their reach. Maybe it wasn't too late to give up on that dream.

He imagined himself working at Jade's side, not as a subordinate, but as his partner. They would publish papers and unveil new inventions each year. The whole world of science and fon technology would be revolutionized with the two of them working together, and people would finally treat them both as the geniuses they were. And at the end of the day, Jade would be there, wine glass in hand to toast their success. As snow fell outside, they'd spend long evenings by the fireplace, deep in conversation, then afterward, they'd go upstairs to bed, turn out the light, and...

Saphir was jarred awake by a knock on the door.

"You decent in there?" Guy called.

"Just a minute!" Saphir jumped out of his now-cold bath and wrapped himself in a robe before answering the door. "What's going on?"

"Jade's here to see you."

Saphir dressed quickly and headed downstairs. Jade and Guy were standing at the dining table, chatting about the flight stone data Guy had written up.

"Ah, Saphir, it looks like the flight stone recreations have been successful."

"It's all thanks to Guy. He's been hard at work every night."

"I can't help that I get excited," Guy said. "Anyway, I'll be back after you guys talk."

Jade didn't waste any time once Guy was gone. "It looks like you've been busy at home as well as at work. Burning the candle at both ends?"

"A little bit, but it's nothing too serious," Saphir said, trying to cover up a huge yawn.

"I'm sure." Jade didn't look convinced. "I'm not here to chastise you. I'm here to ask for your continued assistance."

Saphir blinked. What more could Jade possibly want him to do? "Well, it's not like I have a choice in the matter," he said. "What do you need?"

"There was an incident in Daath last week. I only just heard about it. A replica disintegrated in public." Jade's face clouded over as he went on. "I don't need to tell you how unnerving witnessing such an event can be. It caused a panic, and several other replicas were rounded up because of it. The Order of Lorelei is sheltering some replicas within the cathedral, but they can only do so much... I need you to give this work your all. I can't stress enough how critical it is that we find a sustainable method of replica stabilization."

Saphir's mind raced. Jade needed him. He would be by Jade's side more. Jade _needed_ him. His work was important. Guy could take over the flight stone project; he didn't really need Saphir to guide him anymore. Jade needed _him_.

After years of yearning, Saphir saw a glimmer of his dream within reach.

"What do you need me to do?"


End file.
